The love that I want
by Luna121
Summary: The great Asami Ryuchi finds out that he is a father, but he can't take his children because they are under the protection of a young man named Takaba Akihito and who doesn't look like wants to hand children to him. How will this crazy relationship progress? find out in this fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1 Hey don't touch my kids

Asami Ryuchi was sitting in his leather couch in his office, in Sion, while reading some new reports and drinking whisky . He hear his phone ringing, he had ha answered his phone and put it to his ear.

\- Asami.

\- Asami-sama we have found them. What are your orders?

\- Keep watching them.

\- Yeas, sir.

Asami Ryuchi had put his phone down and tough. ,, Finally I have found them, now I can take them with me".

It turns out that great Asami Ryuchi fathered a Twins with a young actress 4 years ago, but she kept it in the dark from him. It turn out that she didn't want him to know about the twins even after her death in the traffic accident. Looks like that she left twins in the care of an unknown young man called Takaba Akihito. He looked in to the photo of Akihito and his two children smiling and playing in the park.

\- I need to pay him a visit. Kirishima, contact Takaba Akihito and ask him to meet me, if he refuses just say that I am the real father of the twins and it is only right for me to want to get to know my own children.

\- And what if he will still refuse to meet you sir?

\- Just tell him that I will take them by force if he will refuse to meet me.

\- Understood Asami-sama.

Asami's Ryuchi's secretary smiled and went to his office to contact the young man known as Takaba Akihito.

\- Hello?

\- Is this Takaba Akihito?

\- Yeas, who are you?

\- My name is Kirishima Kei, I am the secretary of Asami Ryuchi.

\- And…? I don't remember having something to do with him, or ever meeting him.

\- The twins which you are rising is his, Asami- sama is their biological father.

\- Now just wayt a moment!

\- The young man sounded confused and angry at the same time.

\- So you are saying that, that Asami Ryuchi, the one and only is Erika's and Saito's father?!

\- Yes, he is.

An uninterested voice answered, which made the young man more angry.

\- Then what the hell was he doing these 2 years? Erika and Saito doesn't have a mother over 2 years now!

\- Asami-sama didn't know that he has children, these news reached him only few weeks ago.

This time secretary answered in annoyed voice, he didn't like that some unknown brat dared to say something like that about his boss.

\- This doesn't change the fact that he was sleeping around with woman not caring about consequences. And he was probably using money that woman would leave him alone after he was done with them.

\- Now listen there you insolent brat! You have no right to talk like that about Asami-sama!

\- If you think that I will be giving children to a man who acts like that with woman and which dint even call me himself even tough it concerns his children, anddddd which used his secretary to contact me, you are dead wrong, now if you will excuse me mister secretary I have to go.

Kirishima, wasn't fast enough to give the insolent young man a piece of his mind, because Takaba had already ended the call. Enraged secretary returned back to Asamis's office and dint bother to hide his pissed off expression.

When Kirishima marched into Asami's office obviously pissed off and his eyes red from anger, Asami perfectly knew what happened between his secretary and the young man because he had listened to their conversation trough his office phone. He couldn't hide his grin, he never tough that there would be ever a person who would dare to speak like that to Kirishima and would say something like that about him. Even tough he never met the young man, but he already like him.

He was already sick and tired of people who were worshiping him and tried to get close to him only, to get the taste of his wealth and be in his favor, but Takaba was different, he wasn't like them, he knew who he was an wasn't afraid like others, and he was sure that that beauty with hazel eyes will be his.

\- Kirishima, order the men to fallow Takaba Akihito and prepare a detailed report about him, I want the report by tomorrow morning.

\- Yeas, Asami-sama. What are you paling to do with him?

\- I don't know yet.

Asami said while looking trough his office window at small people rushing to live, he smirked and tiought – time for some refreshment Takaba Akihito, you better prepare yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

Takaba Akihito sat in the park and glared at his phone, he couldn't believe that some kind of secretary called him in the place of Erika's and Saito's father. Who the hell does that? Isn't he the real father of them?

\- Aki is everything okay?

Asked concerned Erika, her beautiful , long black hair tied in the ponytail fluttered in the wind.

\- Everything is perfect Eri. Do you want something?

\- Yup, can we get some ice cream pleaseeeee?

Both Erika and Saito asked making their golden eyes big and watery.

\- Sure, how can someone say no to you guys.

\- Yay, thank you Aki! We love you.

\- I love you too kids, there is no way that I am handing you guys over to somebody else.

Akihito went to buy some ice cream, while in one hand he held Erika's hand in another one he held Saitos's hand. Akihito was very protective of them, he loved them as his own and there is no way that he would allow something to happen to them, especially when in these days there is this black car following them.

It has been already three days since that black car started to fallow them, after buying some ice cream for children Akihito took Erika in his arms and carried her, while he held Saito's hand and started to walk home. It was getting dark and he needed to prepare dinner for children. When they reached a small apartment it was almost dark outside.

\- Aki, what's for dinner?

Asked Saito looking at him with his big golden eyes.

\- I was thinking about curry, how do you guys find this idea?

\- It's okay we like curry, Aki can we help you?

\- No, go on and watch some cartoons, I will be done soon.

\- Okay, Aki don't worry when I will grow up I will earn a lot and will take care of you.

Saito said it with such a serious expression that it was almost funny.

\- Me too, I will take care of Aki too.

Said Erika trying not to lose to her brother.

\- Awww, guys you are the best.

\- Of course we will take care of you since you are our mommy.

\- Saito…. How many times have I told you, I am not your mother. I tough you guys finally understood this.

\- But you are our mommy, you take care of us.

\- Then shouldn't I be called a father?

\- No, you are our mommy.

Said Erika, while giggling.

\- Eri, if you will call me mommy again, I won't buy you any sweets and toys anymore.

Said Akihito in a stern voice.

\- It's okay, I am prepared to pay this price.

\- Ohhhh, you guys are driving me crazy.

\- This is how we show you our love kaa-san.

Said Saito while laughing at Akihitos face which is already red from anger.

\- I swear, I don't think your father is a normal person, you aren't like nee- san at all… you probably took after your father, little sadists.

In exchange Saito and Erika grined to Akihitos outburst, they loved to tease Akihito, that's one of their favorite thing. When Akihito finally finished cooking curry and set the table he heard someone knocking at the door. When he opened them he saw an extremely goo looking man. Tall, black silky hair, well tone body and those golden eyes who entrapped you at the same time when you looked at them. The man caught Akihito staring and grined.

\- My name is Asami Ryuchi, sorry for coming this late.

\- What do you want?

Asked annoyed Akihito, he couldn't help but glare at the man.

\- I have come to meet my children.

\- Your children? Do you have any proof that Eri and Saito are yours?

\- Aren't I the perfect proof.

The man asked while grining, it was true, he was the spitting image of Saito and Erika, but he couldn't trust the man. Indeed he knew that he is the real father of Erika and Saito, he was told by their mother before she died.

\- So can I come in? it's cold outside.

Akihito wasn't able to say anything, because Asami just forced his way in to the penthouse and went straight in to the kitchen where he heard a child lough.

\- Hey what the hell are you doing? Who gave you the right to come in to my apartment without my approval?

\- It's not your apartment anymore.

\- What? What do you mean?

\- I just bought the whole building.

\- What? are you crazy, who the hell buys a whole building?

\- I bought it because I want to spend some time with my children.

\- Youuu, you bastard don't mess with me.

Asami couldn't help but snicker at the young man who was cursing him without any inch of fear. For some time no one talked they just stood and stare at each other, but then they heard.

\- Kaa-san are you coming to eat or no? we are tire of waiting for you.

\- Kaa-san?

Asked Asami while looking around for sight of a woman, but when he saw Akihito blushing he understood that the one who is called mother by his children is Akihito. He looked at him and started to snicker at the young msn while Akihito glared at him.

\- Shut up and don't you dare to say a word about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Asami sat together with his children and ate a curry, Akihito glared at him and now even Kirishima and Suoh decided to accompany him. They couldn't leave their boss side, Asami Ryuchi was a man with a lot of enemy's and they couldn't trust Akihito yet.

Akihito of course was mad that 3 man had just came in to his apartment without his approval, but he couldn't make them leave after he saw how Asami and children were playing and talking with each other. The kids just loved the man, he played with them, brought them some present, what's not to like about him.

\- Asami-sama are you sure that you don't want us to try curry first to find out if the food and drinks aren't poisoned? Asked concerned Kirishima.

\- Are you fucking kidding me?! Yeas, I don't like that bastard, but that doesn't mean that I want him dead.

\- How dare you to call Asami-sama like that? Kirishima growled in a low voice, he even started to search for his gun with his right hand.

\- Kirishima that's enough, we are guests here, behave yourself.

\- Yeas, Asami-sama.

\- Yeah, an uninvited guests. So when will you leave?

Asami looked at Akihito and couldn't help, but to snicker which infuriated the young man more. Akihito couldn't help, but glare at the man and always fallow him with his eyes to make sure that he didn't harm his children in any way.

\- Don't you dare to harm my children or else… Said Akihito with a low voice.

\- Don't worry they are also mine, I wouldn't harm my children.

\- Are you our daddy?

Asked Erika while looking at Asami with her big golden eyes. Asami couldn't help but to pet her head with a rare smile on his face .

\- Yeas, I am. Said Asami with a grin.

\- We can't be so sure, we need to take a DNR test first, Asami-san.

Akihito said with a such mocking face expression, that it made Suoh and Kirishima get up from their seats and glare at Akihito. Asami wasn't offended at all, he actually liked Akihito even more, he wasn't afraid of him at all, he was very protective of his children and it showed how much he cared about Erika and Saito.

\- Well of course we have to do DNR test, everything is for the children, Takaba-kun.

\- I don't remember ever saying my name to you. Don't tell me you actually spied on me or something like that.

Asami looked at him impresed and couldn't help, but grin. Indeed this young man is interesting and the more they talked the more he liked him.

\- You aren't as stupid as I tough.

\- You bastard… Akihito said in a low voice.

The whole time while Akihito and Asami argued Erika and Saito looked at them and snickered.

\- What's so funny? Asked Akihito.

\- Oh nothing, me and Saito just realized that this is how husband and wife argue in the familys.

\- You little brats, that's enough. Go brush your teeth and go to bed now!

\- Yeas, kaa-san!

\- You little brats… final chance, go to bed now or no breakfast for tomorrow morning.

\- Yeah, yeah we are leaving, goodnight kaa-san, oto-san.

\- Goodnight children. Said Asami to his children.

\- Saito, Eri to bed now!

Saito quickly took Erika's hand and made their leave while laughing. When children left Akihito turned around and glared at Asami.

\- So, what do you want?

\- I want my children back and you.

\- I understand why do you want the twins back, but why do you need me?

\- It seems that children are really fond of you and they even see you as mother. I am a busy man and I work a lot, I am rarely at home.

\- So…? And how does your work hours concern me?

\- I want you and my children to move in to my penthouse.

\- What?!

Asami couldn't help but snicker at the boys shocked expression.

\- I don't think that you want to be separated from children and it seems that children don't want to leave you too, so you will live together with us and you will take care of children like you do every day and I will pay you in exchange.

\- And what if I will refuse?

\- You will never see them again.

Akihito couldn't help but bit his lower lip while thinking what to do, he didn't know but Asami really liked to see him biting his lip, he found it attractive.

\- So how will it be, Takaba Akihito?

Akihito turned around and looked the way where children rooms are, he sighed, but when he looked at Asami's eyes there was fire in his eyes, Asami couldn't help but to shiver in excitement when he looked in to Akihito's burning eyes.

\- Fine, I agree. I don't want to loose my children.

Asami stood up while grining and walked to Akihito.

\- Excellent, I look forward seeing you working for me Takaba Akihito.

\- Likewise Asami Ryuchi.


	4. Chapter 4 Home sweet home

It was Friday morning, Akihito couldn't believe that he is leaving his apartment after he lived there so many years, but he told himself not to be sad because it's the only way if he wants to stay together with twins. He saw how Asami's men were caring boxes with, his and twin's things in to the car.

\- Kaa-san don't be sad at least we will stay together.

Akihito saw how Asami's men were trying not to lough, but they all failed miserably. Akihito turned at them and glared at them, they quickly turned away and tried to stop laughing.

\- Eri… if you will call me kaa-san one more time, you won't get any pudding for diner, the same goes for you too Saito.

\- Akihito looked at Saito who was grining at him.

\- Aki sorry, don't be mad. Said Erika and Saito at the same time.

\- You guys I swear, sometimes I just wish for you to be like normal 4 years old kids. Please just be kids.

Akihito begged them with desperate look on his face, but Erika and Saito just grined devilishly at him. Then from behind he heard a deep voice.

\- Akihito- kun all things are packed and carried to the car, it's time to leave.

Akihito just glared at Asami, Asami came forward and took box from Akihito's hand, when he took the box he touched Akihito's hands on purpose, he saw how the boy jumped back from their touch and blushed.

\- Th- thank you.

Asami enjoyed teasing Akihito, he was stubborn, hot headed and he had a high pride, but he also was very caring, bright and energetic person. He was everything Asami wasn't, the great Asami Ryuchi never tough that there will be a day that he would fall in love at first sight with 23 years old brat, he couldn't help himself, but to always want to touch Akihito.

Kirishima saw how his boss was acting towards the younger man and he couldn't understand what did he like in that vulgar, dirt poor kid.

\- Asam- sama, we better leave now, you will have a meeting this evening.

\- Yeas, let's leave now. Akihito-kun are you ready to leave now?

\- Yeas, and who the hell gave you permission to call me by my first name? Are we some kind of friends or relatives? Because as I know we aren't so don't call me by my first name.

Asami just looked at Akihito in amusement, he wasn't mad at Akihito at all when he exploded, he was even more attracted to him now, he couldn't help, but to want to pin the younger man underneath him right here and right now, those hazel eyes indeed captivated him.

\- Kirishima prepare the limo, Akihito, Erika and Saito will be driving in the limousine with me.

\- Hai, Asami-sama.

\- Are you deaf or something I told you not to call me by my first name!

\- Akihito, from now on we will be living together and rising our children together, so I think that it would be better for us to get closer in every aspects.

Asami said the last words to Akihito's ear, Akihito shivered when he looked at those golden eyes. He gulped and looked away while blushing.

\- Get out of my way, didn't you say that we need to leave now. Akihito took Erika while Asami carried Saito and they walked to limousine, Asami opened the car doors and let Akihito to climb in first, he couldn't help but to touch Akihito's bottom when the younger man was climbing in the limo. Akihito turned deep red and glared at Asami.

\- Are you crazy? What the hell do you think you are doing? I am a guy who the hell tries to grope a guy? You pervert!

\- I am sorry my hand slipped, I didn't mean that. Asami said it with a grin on his face.

\- You are clearly insane, you need to check your head you bastard, as if I am so stupid to believe that you didn't do that on purpose. Akihito hissed at Asami, while Asami himself was grining at blushing younger man.

\- Shhhhhhh, no cursing in front of the children. you are lucky that they are already sleeping and can't hear you.

\- Youuu….. Akihito tried to control his raging temper, so he decided just to ignore the older man and look outside the window. When they finally reached a high class building which belonged to Asami, Akihito almost sat back, the building was huge and the whole building belonged to the one and only Amasi Ryuchi, Akihito couldn't believe that he will be living in that building, with such a dangerous man.

\- Akihito stop staring let's get inside, unless you prefer to stand here and gawk at the building.

\- Shut up you bastard, I am going inside and stop calling me like that, you have no right.

Akihito strode in to the building confidently with both twins sleeping in his hands, but when he reached the lift he couldn't press the button. From behind he heard someone laughed at him and when he turned around and met those dangerous golden eyes, he just glared at the man. Asami chuckled and took Erika from Akihito's arms then he pressed the lift button and when they came in Asami pressed the top floor button. They both didn't talk, Asami just looked at Akihito from his head to toe, Akihito wanst comfortable with the stares that he got from the older man.

When he heard the signal of the lift he almost ran out from it, Asami knew why Akihito didn't want to stay in the lift any longer and snickered at him, which infuriated Akihito yet again. While Akihito was glaring at Asami he walked to the penthouse door and unlocked them. He opened the door for Akihito and sayd.

\- Welcome to your new home, Takaba Akihito.


	5. Chapter 5 That perverted Yakudza

When Akihito came in to the penthouse his jaw almost dropped, the penthouse was huge, well designed and you could easily say that everything that was in the penthouse was extremely good quality and supper expensive.

\- Rich bastard. Akihito grumped.

\- If you are done gawking at my penthouse, please come in. I have already prepared rooms, let's put children in to their beds.

\- Fine.

Asami opened the last door in the back of the corridor. Akihito looked in admiration when he save the twins room was green and the ceilings were painted to imitate the sky, in the room was two beds, one was in violet sheets another was in dark blue.

\- They will be in the same room?

\- Yeas, I tough that it would make them feel more comfortable to be together at a new place, then to be separated.

\- Hmmmm, smart choice, you aren't that bad at children caring as I tough.

\- Thank you for your compliment. Asami smirked and went to put Erika to her bed while Akihito carried Saito to his bed. Akihito looked lovingly at sleeping twins and went to kiss their heads wishing them good night, Asami was standing near the door and looked at Akihito, indeed the longer he was with the young man the more he felt attracted towards him.

\- So, where is my bedroom?

\- Its not fully prepared yet, so you will stay in my bedroom with me. Asami said while grining at the younger men shocked expression.

\- What?! Are you fucking sane, there is no fucking way that I am sleeping in the same room with you!

\- So where are you going to sleep then, Akihito?

\- I saw quite a big sofa in the living room, I will be sleeping there.

\- No, how can I allow a guest sleep on the sofa.

\- Then you sleep on the sofa and leave bed for me.

Akihito said determined, there is no way that he will be sleeping together with the older man. He saw how Asami looked at him and he didn't like those stares, it didn't give him the good vibes.

\- No, we will sleep together. Asami said demanding.

\- And I am saying that there is no way in hell that I will be sleeping in the same bed with you.

Asami just loughed teasingly which infuriated Akihito more, the younger man tried to give Asami a peace of his mind, but before he could realize what is happening he found himself on Asami's shoulder and on their way to Asami's bedroom. Asami threw himself and Akihito in to the bed and they were lying together fully dressed.

\- You bastard let me, I need to shower.

Asami leaned closer to Akihito's neck and sniffed it.

\- What a nice smell, I like it, you don't have to shower, let's just sleep.

\- Are you crazy?! Let go of me! Akihito did everything to escape the embrace of the older man, but Asami was just too strong for him, after few hours of struggling and cursing at the older man, Akihito tired himself out and fell asleep in Asami's arms.

Asami couldn't help but to chuckle, the boy indeed had a fire, he couldn't help but to look at sleeping Akihito in his arms, the boy was just so cute that he couldn't help himself, so he stole a quick kiss. The kiss had a light sweetness and the boys lips were just so soft and warm, that he couldn't help himself, but steal one more and another one, anddd another one.

In the morning when Akihito woke up he felt a strange numbness in his lips so he couldn't help himself, but to always touch his lips. Asami saw how Akihito looked confused and from time to time touched his lips, he felt strangely satisfied with himself, and couldn't help, but to tease Akihito a little more.

\- Akihito, what are you doing? Akihito looked at Asami and blushed that he was caught while rubbing his lips.

\- N-nothing, it's just that my lips feel funny, they feel a little bit numb.

\- Oh really? Asami tried to act surprised but he failed to hide his grin from Akihito.

\- You… what did you do to me while I was sleeping?!

\- Nothing much, but why do you ask, I think that you already figured it out, right, Akihito?

\- You perverted yakuza!

\- Don't call Asami-sama like that! Kirishima yelled at blushing Akihito which ran to twin's room and shut himself in it with them, he never felt so mortified in his entire life, because that crazy and perverted yakuza dared to steal his lips while he were asleep.

 **Poor Aki, dont worry things will get more spicy soon xD well sorry to say this but it looks like that I wont be able to post new ch as quick as I would like to... cuz school, next year will be my last so I cant slack off -_- but I will try to ignore school and post manyyyyyy new ch of this story, pls look forward to it ^^**


	6. Chapter 6 Family breakfast

When Akihito ran in to the twins room and locked himself in it, the twins were already awake and looked confused when they saw the state in which Akihito was. The younger man's face was red like tomato and he looked really embarrassed. The twins were very intelligent, they knew that something must have happened between Akihito and their father. They were delighted to know that their plan was working, yesterday they pretended to be asleep on purpose that their father would have a chance to make a pass at Akihito. They loved their father and they loved Akihito so why not make them a couple.

\- Aki, good morning, is everything okay? Erika asked with a sweet smile on her face.

\- You look flustered, are you sick? Your face is really red. Added Saito with an evil grin on his face.

\- What? Answered confused Akihito.

\- What are you doing here Aki and what's for breakfast? Asked Saito.

\- Oh? I came to help you to dress up, I will cook breakfast later. Answered Akihito while searching for children's clothes in their closet.

\- But Aki we will change our self's don't worry, we are really hungry can you cook something for us quickly, pleaseeeee? Asked Erika while looking at Akihito with her big teary eyes.

\- Ok, what do you want to eat? Asked Akihito, all embarrassment forgotten, he was already in a mothers mode and was ready to do everything for his children.

\- Anything is fine, just don't forget to cook oto-sans share, okay? Added Saito.

\- What? Why should I cook for him!

-nBut Aki, now oto-san is part of us, he is our family, Aki, you don't like our family? Said Erika who was about to cry, her acting as always was perfect. Saito couldn't help but to nob in approval at his sister's perfect acting.

\- Of course not Eri, how can I not like you guys, I love you very much. Said worried Akihito.

\- So then what about our and oto-sans breakfasts? Said Saito while grining.

\- I am going to cook it now, Saito look after Eri and see that she won't cry anymore. Said Akihito while running out of the twins room. He failed to see how Erika gave high five to her little brother and they both grinned evilly.

\- Okay, I will look after nee-san, Aki. Saito shouted.

\- Perfect, soon kaa-san and oto-san will get married and they will have a lot of baby's! Said Erika while grinning evilly.

\- Yeah, let's make sure that oto-san will have a lot of time together with Aki, so that they can be together and have a baby. Saito said it with such a serious voice and face expression that it was hilarious, he got bored of being the little brother, he would do anything to become a big brother.

\- Yup, let's do it Saito.

When Akihito ran in to the kitchen and started to search ingredients for the breakfast, Asami was amused, his boy was running like wild in the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for the twins. Asami couldn't help but tough ,,So this is how wife looks when she is late to cook breakfast for a family"

\- Akihito I'll be going now, I have a business meeting early in the morning, look after our children. Asami wasn't fast enough to turn around because Akihito was already holding his hand and glaring at him.

\- You aren't going anywhere, children wants to have a breakfast together with you.

\- I have a meeting, I can't, maybe next time. Asami said freeing his hand from Akihito, he turned araund and was ready to leave the penthouse when Akihito grabbed his arm again.

\- No, you aren't going anywhere, you are going to eat breakfast with us. Akihito said while dragging Asami back to the kitchen. Asami couldn't help but to smirk at the boys behavior.

\- Akihito, if I wouldn't know I would say that you want to spend some time with me.

\- You bastard, the only reason why I am doing this is because Eri and Saito wants to eat breakfast together with you. There is no way in hell that I would ever want to spend some time with you, especially alone.

\- Ohhhh, how sad, you just broke my heart. Asami said while pretending to be hurt.

\- Stop standing there and help me, the children will be here soon, get some dishes and put them on the table, the food will be ready soon. Akihito said while quickly continuing his cooking task to finish breakfast in the max speed for.

Asami walked behind Akihito and and pressed his body on Akihito. That surprised the younger man so much that he even gasped and quickly turned around to glare at Asami with burning cheeks.

\- You pervert what the hell are you doing?!

\- What do you mean I am getting the dishes, they are in the cupboard above you. Asami said in seductive voice while weekly blowing in to Akihito's neck.

\- Y-you c-cut it out. Akihito protested with his face getting redder by second.

\- Why, you don't like it? Sweetheart. And that done it, Akihito was ready to chop Asami's head off, when he was about to turn around and hit Asami with a ladle that he was holding, he heard Erika's voice.

\- Aki, when will be the breakfast ready?

Akihito quickly pushed Asami away and turned off the stove.

\- Ahhhh, Eri it's already done… go on kids sit by the table, I am bringing the food out.

\- Okay, what did you cooked Aki?

\- Nothing much just some omelet with a little bit of bacon, and take your father with you. Akihito said while blushing. Asami looked at him and grinned.

The breakfast went quite well Asami didn't make any pass at him, nor he mocked him. He looked at children while smiling who were eating on their last pieces of omelet. Asami really liked to see smiling Akihito, not to mention that boy was quite a great cook, the omelet was really tasty, he liked it a lot. He tough, that it wouldn't be so bad to eat breakfast every morning like this.

Asami stood up and kissed Erika and Saito on their cheeks.

\- Sorry kids I have already to go, but I will make sure to return home early to have dinner with you.

\- Ok, daddy bye. Said Erika and Saito at the same time.

Asami put on his coat and buttoned it, he looked once more at Akihito and said.

\- Oh right I almost forgot one thing.

\- What is it? Asked confused Akihito. Asami kissed Akihito's cheek and while grinning evilly said.

\- This, be a good kitty, I am expecting a great dinner when I will come back.

While Erika and Saito were smiling from ear to ear Akihito was lost for words. He just sat rotten to his seat, it took him a full minute to realize what happened. When he finally understood what did just Asami do to him, the yakuza was already long gone.

\- You perverted yakuza, go to hell!


	7. Chapter 7 Those little monsters!

The sun was already setting down, Akihito was playing all day long with kids and was getting tired himself. Akihito was laying on the sofa while hugging the twins and he couldn't help but to think.

\- Hey kids, what do you think about Asami?

\- About oto-san? Asked Saito while laying on top of Akihito.

\- Yeah, I mean he came out of nowhere and said to you that he is your father and took you to live with him.

\- We love oto-san, he is kind and he cares about us. Answered Erika.

\- Kind? Love? Why are you so sure about it?

\- Oto-san could have separated us from you Aki and took us away, since he is our real father he could have done that, but he didn't. Said Saito while rubbing his eyes.

\- Well yeah, but how do you know that you love him, you are only 4 years old. Asked Akihito tiredly.

\- We know, we feel about him the same way we feel about you and that means that we love oto-san. And we aren't kids anymore, we will be turning 5 in two days. Said Erika, while rubbing her eyes tiredly.

\- And he is treating us really well. Added Saito.

\- You are right, he is, if he would have tried to separate us or he would have ignored you guys I would have kicked his ass. Oh right… you guys will be turning 5, you are growing so fast that it's scary and please start acting like children, you guys are too smart, it's scary. Said Akihito tiredly.

\- Aki? Asked Eri.

\- Hmmmmmm?

\- What do you think about oto-san? This time Saito asked him.

\- He isn't as bad as I tough, he is really good at taking care of you two, if he wouldn't do some annoying things, I would say that I kinda like him.

\- Really? Asked Erika.

\- Yeah…

\- Aki, what do you think about oto-san's looks? Erika and Saito asked at the same time.

\- He is… attractive.

\- So oto-san is good looking enough and you like him well enough, for you to want to marry him? Asked Saito hopping a positive answer.

\- Hmmmmmm…. Yeah, yeah…. I guess so. Akihito tried to stay awake but he couldn't, he was just so sleepy. He fell asleep with Erika and Saito snuggled in his arms.

\- Saito and Erika grinned evilly, they pulled out recorder from the pillow which was on the sofa and tought that their father will really like this, but they were really sleepy too so they fell asleep.

As if Asami heard his children tough's he came in the penthouse after the twins fell asleep. When he came in the living room he really liked what he saw. Akihito was asleep on the sofa while hugging both sleeping Erika and Saito. When he came closer towards them he saw that Saito was holding a recorder in his hands. (Where did he get a fucking recorder?)

He took the recorder and pressed the play button, he listened with great interest what did Akihito and his kids talked about and especially Asami's interest won the last question, and it's answer made Asami feel delighted. He smiled and carried the twins to their bedroom, when he came back, he took carried Akihito in the bridal style to his bedroom.

When Akihito woke up he felt really good, the pillow on which he rested his head was really comfortable and he fell really warm. He wanted to open his eyes to see if the twins are still sleeping, but…. When he woke up he found himself in Asami's embrace, in naked embrace of Asami.

\- What the hell?! Yelled confused and angry Akihito.

\- Finally woke up, kitty? Asami said it and kissed Akihito.

\- Kyaaaaaaaaa! What are you doing?! Akihito screamed.

\- Stop resisting we only started. Asami said in aroused voice.

Akihito tried to push Asami away from him, but the man was just too strong, Asami chuckled and kissed Akihito again, which made freak out even more and feel him even more emberased.

\- I will let you go if you will agree to change your surname into Asami.

\- No way in hell!

\- But you said that I am good looking enough and you like me well enough to marry me. Asami said seductively.

\- When the hell did I said that?!

\- Not too long ago. Asami turned to the little table near the bed and took the recorder, he pressed the play button and let Akihito to listen his and twins little chat. At the end of their little chat Akihito's eyes widened in shock when he heard the last question and his answer.

\- The twins…. Wayt! It doesn't count, let go of me. Akihito said pleadingly.

\- No I won't, just give up.

\- Never!

 **Hahahahahah poor Aki, even his children betrayed him xD pls write what do you guys think about this ch in the comments, don't worry they wont be all lovey dovey so soon, it would be too boring to make them a couple so soon ;D Pls look forward to my new ch's which I will write and add tomorrow^^**


	8. Ch 8 OMG! I actually liked it!

When Akihito woke up, he thanked gods that he was able to protect his virginity, he made a mental note in his head to never blindly trust twins. After all they were Asami's Ryuchi's children, they were a reall deal and speaking about twin's, in two days those little monster's will turn 5 and it will be on Monday.

While thinking about this Akihito walked in the living room where Asami was sitting lazily on the sofa and reading a newspaper.

"Hey Asami?" Said Akihito.

"What is it honey" Asami couldn't help but grin when he saw how Akihito went red from his remark.

"You bastard, can you act normal at least for a moment?" Akihito glared at Asami the man, for reall that man never missed a chance to tease Akihito, and Akihito could never get used to Asami's teasing.

"Where are the twins?"

"They are playing in their room, do you need them for something?"Asami asked after seeing Akihito sight in relief.

"No, but I need you, I need to talk with you about something."

"What is it?" Asked concerned Asami.

"It's nothing much, it's just that twins birthday will be on Monday and I was wondering what to get them, so I was thinking that maybe we could get something together for children, it would be much easier to find a present for them if we would both look for a suitable presents, so what do you think? " Akihito said it without a break and by the time he ended saying what he wanted to say to Asami he was out of breath. Asami couldn't help, but to chuckle, the boy just looked so cute right now that he wanted to squeeze Akihito's cheeks and steal his lips.

"Ok I don't mind, we can work on that together." Asami couldn't help, but grin when he saw how Akihito sighted in relief. Asami stood up and walked towards Akihito, he quickly grabbed Akihito by his waist and pressed their body's together.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go." Akihito said while trying to push Asami away.

"Shhhh kitty, I just want to reward you" Asami said in a deep voice.

"Reward? For what? And I am not your damn cat, let go of me you bastard!"

"Fine, if you don't like being called kitty, then how about from now on I will call you my wife." Asami licked Akihito's earlobe which made the younger man yelp in surprise.

"Whose your damn wife?! Let go of me you pervert!" Akihito didn't manage to utter a single word because Asami had smashed their lips together, Asami grabbed Akihito's ass and squeezed it hard, it made Akihito to gasp, Asami couldn't let such a golden opportunity when Akihito parted his mouth a little bit, he deepened their kiss and slipped in his tongue. The kiss was deep and passionate, it lasted for around 5 minutes, they parted from each other to catch their breaths.

After kiss Akihito's knees got weak and he had a problem to stay on his legs, Asami had to hold Akihito's body tighter that the boy wouldn't fall on the floor. Asami haven't seen more sexy Akihito, his face was flushed, his eyes were teary and misty from lust, and his wet lips were slightly parted, Asami was already to swing Akihito on his shoulder and carry him to his bedroom to make Akihito in all ways his. He was about to do it when his phone ringed, he wasn't pleased to be interrupted at such a time, but he knew that it should be something importand because if it wasn't Kirishima wouldn't dare to disturb him. While still holding Akihito with one of his hands he answered his phone.

"Asami" He answered in annoyed voice.

"Asami-sama I am really sorry that to disturb you, but there is something of a greave importance that I want to tell you."

"What happened?"

"One of our men betrayed us, he was selling information to reporters about our storage's where we will hold our meetings with our clients and where will be sold the goods."

"Where is he now?" Asami asked in annoyed voice.

"In the warehouse number 2, we already cough him and brought him there, what is your orders Asami-sama?"

"I will be there soon, wait for me."

"Understood Asami-sama"

When Asami was done talking he looked at Akihito in his arms, the boy finally got back his composure, but he still had a flustered face and when their eyes met, Akihito went a shade redder. Asami couldn't help, but to snicker.

"Akihito I have to go, be a good boy."

"I am not a child." Akihito grumped, which made Asami to snicker.

"If you will be a good boy when I will return we will continue from where we just left, in our bedroom." Asami said lustfully, Akihito couldn't help, but to become more redder, he tried to do everything just to calm himself down and when he was almost calm Asami that bastard had to say something perverted again. The poor boy had put his arm on his chest to stop his beating heart. Asami couldn't help but to give Akihito one more kiss.

"Well then I'll be going now, be good kitty." He said it and kissed Akihito's forehead. After that he took his coat and walked out of the penthouse.

Akihito stood rotten to the floor, he couldn't believe what he was feeling… he liked the kiss, he fucking liked the kiss with Asami and his heart was beating like crazy.

"How the hell I ended up liking it?! How?!" Akihito shouted in desperation while holding his head with both hands.

"What did you like Aki?" Asked Erika and Saito at the same time while grinning evilly, when Akihito saw them he jumped and tried to act normal but failed miserably.

"How much did you two saw?" Asked embarrassed Akihito afraid to hear the answer.

"Everything, so when will you two get married and will have a baby?" The twins asked hopefully.

"OH MY GOOD! " Akihito yelled.

 _Sorry for my slow update... I wanted to upload at least 2 ch today, but I wasn't able cuz I am sick... -_- as you see the things are finally geting spicy between these two :D So what do u guys think about this ch? ^^_


	9. Ch 9, they finally did it

While Akihito was trying not to die out of embarrassment in the penthouse Asami was already in a limo and on his way to the warehouse number 2. He smoked a cigar in silence, an annoyance was clearly written on his face. Not only one of his men dared to betray him, but he also had to leave at such a time, when Akihito finally stopped to resist him. He smiled to himself thinking that he will be able to unleash his furry on one little sacrifice who awaits him in one of warehouses.

After 10 minutes they finally reached their destination, they stopped in front of an old warehouse which looked abandoned and not welcoming at all. Asami strode in the warehouse confidently, on his right walked Kirishima while on his left walked Suoh, when the trio walked in the warehouse all occupants of the warehouse quickly straightened their posture and bowed.

"Asami-sama!"

Asami ignored his subordinates greetings and quickly walked towards a figure who was tied on the chair in the middle of the warehouse.

"Takuya Arato, what an interesting name, well Takuya-kun you can start telling why did you betrayed me" Said Asami while walking around his pray.

"Asami-sama please forgive me, I won't do it again"

"Oh really? I wonder, why I don't believe in you"

"Asami-sama, I had no choice, I just really needed money, I am in huge debts"

"So you decided to betray me and not to come to me and ask my help?" said an annoyed Asami.

"Please forgive me" said Takuya who already started to cry.

"Crying already? I haven't done anything to you… yet" Asami grabbed Takuya's hair and pulled his head back.

"Please Asami-sama" Takuya pleaded while crying.

"Traitors like you don't have any right to ask me for anything" Asami said it really calm voice which made everyone in the warehouse terrified.

"Suoh use an iron bar." Asami walked away from Takuya who started to shake like a leah, he yelled and pleaded for forgiveness, but Asami just walked and sat on his leather chair.

"Kirishima" the secretary quickly walked away and brought a glass of whisky for Asami, after he took his first mouthful of whisky the screams have started.

He watched how Suoh swung, hard metal bar at Takuya and how it landed on his body. Takuya's screams was music for Asami's ears, after 10 minutes Asami stood up and signaled for Suoh with his hand to stand aside. He looked at barely conscious Takuya and smiled, Suoh did a great job, you could easily see that his nose, his lower jaw, almost all his ribs were broken too.

Without any comment Asami took out his gun and shot Takuya to his head. He didn't feel like playing this time he wanted to return home as soon as possible to Akihito that they could continue from where they left this morning.

"Suoh I leave cleaning to your men"

"Understood Asami-sama" Suoh bowed to his boss.

"Kirishima, let's go to Sion now, I want to look at few documents, I have to be home before diner starts" Asami said with a grin.

"Hai, Asani-sama"

By the time Asami returned to the penthouse it was already 6 p.m. he smiled evilly to himself, he brought a little present for Akihito from his office. He couldn't control his excitement, after all he was waiting for this night for so long. Even Kirishima and Suoh their boss strange behavior and understood that it has something to do with Akihito, they felt bad for the younger man. When Asami opened the door of the penthouse and walked in Saito and Erika quickly ran to him and hugged their father.

" Okaerinasai oto-san" said Erika and Saito.

" Modorimashita kids" Asami greeted while smiling. Asami came in the kitchen and saw Akihito who was cooking their dinner, the boy looked just so adorable with his pink apron. Asami couldn't help but grin. At the same time Akihito turned around and saw Asami grinning at him, Akihito blushed and quickly looked away. Asami quickly strode towards Akihito turned him around and kissed him.

"I am back kitty" and Asami kissed him again.

"Who the hell is your cat you bastard" said embarrassed Akihito. Akihito was too emberased to look Asami in the eyes and he perfectly knew why, and after tonight… well his boy gonna be even more embarrassed.

"You bastard quickly gonto the dining table and don't get in my way, unless you want a burned dinner."

"Sure honey." Asami couldn't help, but to lough when Akihito went a shade redder and looked as if he was about to explode. When Asami came in the dining room, he walked towards Erika and Saito.

"Eri, Saito, do you want me and Akihito to have a baby?" Asami asked the twins.

"Yeas we do, we do"

"Then I want you two to do something, okay?"

"What is it, we will do anything?"

"It' s nothing much, can you two promise me that after dinner you two will go straight to your rooms to sleep and don't go out till morning?" Asami asked seriously.

"Yeas, we can, we will" said twins, excellent Asami grinned. At the same time Akihito walked in the dining room with food, Asami quickly stood up and went to help Akihito to bring the food in.

Akihito couldn't shake the feeling that something is wrong, Asami didn't try to make a pass at him, the twins ate their food quickly while smiling devilishly and went to their room saying that they are sleepy and want to sleep, and Asami… he looked at him hungrily, but he didn't try to kiss him or grope him like usual… strange, it was really strange Akihito tough while sitting on the sofa in the living room.

Asami walked toward Akihito with two glasses of red wine, he gave one to Akihito and sat down besides him.

"Since the kids are already sleeping we can have some time for ourselves and relax." Asami said satisfied.

"Yeah…" Akihito said while he drank a little bit of his red wine, the wine was slightly sweet, he liked its taste so he drank a little bit more of it happily. He didn't realized how Asami looked at him, he looked satisfied and excited, when he saw that Akihito had drunk half of the glass of red wine he couldn't help, but think. Now I only need to wait for a few minutes.

Akihito started to feel strange, he felt really hot and he felt that his lower half started to react. What why? Akihito tough. When he looked at Asami who was sitting besides him with his white shirts slightly unbuttoned he couldn't help but think that Asami looked fucking amazing, and he really wants to know how would his hands feel on Asami's muscular chest.

Akihito quickly stood up and wanted to walk towards bathroom to relieve himself, but Asami grabbed him by his hand and pulled him to his lap, before Akihito could protest Asami had already crushed their mouths together, while with one hand he held Akihito's waists, with another one he played with Akihito's ass.

"N-no A-Asami, we can't, the children…" Akihito managed to say, when Asami pinched his nipple Akihito moaned shamefully into Asami's mouth, it was a real music to Asamis ears.

"Don't worry they won't hear us, they are asleep."

"B-but…" Akihito didn't manage to say anything else because Asami had sealed their mouths together, he quickly took Akihito in to his arms and strode in to their bedroom, he threw Akihito on to his bed and climbed on top of him.

"Don't worry, now no one will hear us."

Asami quickly pressed his body to Akihito's and started to kiss and bite Akihito's neck, while Akihito moaned. The drug is working perfectly Asami tough. Then Asami gave his fool attention to Akihito's nipples. After few minutes Akihitos and Asami were completely naked, while Akihito was lying on the bed intoxicated by the drugs, Asami's skill full hands were massaging his erection. Akihito couldn't help anything else but to moan. Not long after their little play Akihito came while sobbing and this made Asami even more aroused. He quickly left Akihito's erection and went to prepare Akihito for the main course, he licked Akihito's opening which made the younger man go crazy.

"Ah-no please ah, A-sami ahh- no more"

"What are you talking Akihito, by any chance did you wanted to say , please give me more?" Asami chuckled seeing mortified Akihito.

"Y-you bastard! Ahhhh-" Akihito wasn't able to say anything else because Asami had put his first finger inside Akihito, damn the boy was tight, but he quickly loosened after that he added his second finger, after he felt that the boy was loose enough he took out his fingers and quickly pushed his erection inside Akihito. Akihito opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out, the pain attacked him, but it was short lived because it soon was replaced by lust.

"Ahhh, A-Asami please move." That made Asami to lose his control completely, he smashed their mouths together and started to move fast and roughtly, this made not only Asami, but also Akihito to lose his control he pressed their body's tighter and raised his hips higher hopping that Asami's length will manage to come in deeper inside of him. After few more thrusts Akihito came on Asami's chest, but it wasn't enough for Asami he still continued to fuck the poor boy furiously. Akihito only managed to whimper underneath Asami who still wasn't satisfied, after few more thrust Asami finally came hard inside Akihito while growling. When Asami was done he looked at Akihito who was already unconscious, he took his length out of the boy and lied down beside him, then he covered them both and took Akihito inside his arms.

"Good night my kawaii Akihito" Asami said and kissed unconscious Akihito while grinning evilly.

"Finally you are mine"

 ** _OMG, OMG... I was sooooo embarrassed while writing this sex scena... thank you everyone for your support, I feel much better today ^^ and yeasssss this story gonna be mpreg... this had to be a secret and my perfect plot twist in the story -... ha ha ha so pls wait for new ch's and comment this chapter, how did you liked it guys? ^^ did I went a little bit overboard with this sex story? if so then pls forgive me -_-_**


	10. Chapter 10

Akihito woke up while moaning in pain from his lower back, he tried to get up, but he fell on his face. His voice was hoarse, probably because of how loud he cried and moaned underneath Asami. After remembering yesterday's night Akihito went completely red.

"Oh my god, how am I going to face him? I am so embarrassed" Akihito said quietly he wanted to die from embarrassment, he couldn't understand what obsessed him yesterday.

"Who are you embarrassed to meet, Akihito?" when Akihito looked in the direction from which that deep voice came and his hazel eyes met the golden ones he went completely red and hid under the covers. After seeing his boys shy act Asami couldn't help but to chuckle. He walked towards bed and sat on it, he quickly pulled the covers and kissed Akihito.

"Good morning, kitty"

"G-good morning, A-sami." Akihito said embarrassed.

"I have brought you a pain killers and something to eat." Asami handed a pill of pain killers to Akihito and a glass of water, the boy quickly took it and swallowed the pill.

After Akihito ate the breakfast which Asami had brought to him he tried to rise from the bed but the pain was so big that poor Aki had fallen on his face back to bed while moaning in pain. Asami felt bad for his boy so he quickly came to help Akihito, he started to massage Akihito's lower back, it felt so good that Akihito almost fell asleep.

"So what are we going to do for tomorrow?" Asami asked.

"Tomorrow? What about tomorrow?" Akihito asked lazily.

"Tomorrow is twin's birthday" Asami said calmly.

"Oh shit! I completely forgot, what are we going to do?" Akihito jumped in shock. Tomorrow is Augusts 13 Th, the birthday of the twins.

"Don't worry I had already bought presents, I want you to take care of the birthday cake for the twins."

"Sure I will bake one, thanks for buying presents, because I am broke now, my paycheck from work this month wasn't really big so…" Akihito tried to sit up and this time he managed to do it, when Akihito sat the cover who was covering his chest fell and it revealed all those kiss marks and love bites which Asami made yesterday night. Asami grinned in satisfaction. This grin didn't went unnoticed by Akihito and he quickly covered his body with covers.

"What the hell are you grinning at you bastard" Akihito hissed.

"Sorry kitty, so what are you working?" Asami asked even though he already knew the answer.

"I am, no I mean I was a criminal photographer." Akihito said with disappointment.

"What do you mean you was?"

"Well when I have took Eri and Saito under my protection, I decided to quit it, my job was really dangerous and I wanted to stay pretty much alive and return home every day to the twins. So now I pretty much edit photos from home that I could always watch over twins" Akihito said in a quite sad voice.

"But in exchange you have Erika and Saito now"

"Yeah, you are right I am happy that way, not to mention that kids will start to go to school after few weeks so maybe I will be able to be a photographer again" Akihito said happily.

"Yeah, damn… they grew up so quickly, that kinda makes me feel lonely"

"Don't worry you will always have me, pumpkin." Asami said it while pressing his body towards Akihito's.

"Get away from me you creep!" Akihito yelled while backing away from Asami. He though Asami is going to jump on him again but this time he was saved by Asami's phone who started to ring, Akihito quickly stood up and ignoring pain quickly ran towards bathroom. Asami couldn't help but to chuckle at Akihito, soon his face turned icy cold and he answered his phone.

"Asami"

"Asami-sama I am sorry to disturb you, but there is something of a great importance that I must inform you"

"What is it?"

"We found a rat in organization and he was giving information to your rivals about Erika, Saito and Takaba-sama." Kirishima knew that silence wasn't a good sign it showed that Asami was pissed royal.

"Kirishima, bring him to the warehouse near Tokyo bay, I will come there soon and prepare my toys." Asami said it with a really calm voice which made Kirishima to tremble in fear.

"Hai Asami-sama." Kirishima quickly ended the call and didn't want to try to guess what Asami will do to the rat, he thought that it's good that today he missed his dinner because he wouldn't be able to hold himself from throwing up.

 ** _Hello guys ^^ I managed to write one more ch for the story and I am still alive ^^ Thank you for your comment's and pls write what do you think about this ch! The twins will be going to school soon and Aki will have more time for himself or maybe more time to take care of a new family member... fufufufu._**


	11. Ch 11 That bastard isn't that bad

Asami walked in the warehouse near Tokyo bay and eyed a man around 3o years old. He was sure that the younger's man nose was already broken and his face was covered in blood.

"Himura Aito, I never thought that you would be ever a rat, knowing that you are such a coward."

"Please Asami-sama forgive me, I won't ever do it again, I will do anything, just please don't kill me." Himura said while crying, Asami felt disappointed, he thought that Himura would at least try to pick a fight with him or will try cursing him, but no, he started to cry.

"Himura-kun, you really make me feel disappointed, how about you start saying why you betrayed me and did you really thought that you will be able to sell information about my kids and Akihito without being caught?" Asami said in an easy voice, if his men didn't know better they would think that it didn't mean much for Asami, but… when Asasmi talks like that it is clear that someone will die in horrible death and at this moment it's clear that the one who will face Asami's wrath will be Himura Aito.

"Asami-sama you are wrong, I didn't sell any information to anyone it's a lie" said Himura while sobbing.

"Oh really? I wonder… why I can't bring myself to believe you, since you aren't telling me why you did it maybe you will tell it to Suoh?" Asami said while smirking.

"Oh god no please, Asami-sama you must believe me it wasn't me!" Himura shouted while crying.

"Suoh, play with him."

"Hai, Asami-sama"

Asami took off his coat and handed it to his secretary and then he took a seat on a leather chair near where Himura was tied, he watched how Suoh was beating Himura with a baseball bat, he listened to Himura's screams with a smile on his face, he signaled Kirishima for a drink. Kirishima quickly brought a glass of whisky for Asami and gave it to him, after that he took his place behind Asami again. While he was drinking his whisky and watched how Asami was beating Himura, he heard that someone was calling him. Kirishima quickly took his boss phone out from Asami's coat to check who is calling his boss. For a moment Kirishima looked surprised, but quickly regained his composure.

"Kirishima who is it?" asked Asami in his neutral voice.

"It's from Takaba-sama." Asami even raised his eye brown in surprise, he quickly ordered Suoh to stop and to gag Himura, after that he quickly answered his phone.

"Akihito, what a surprise."

"Yeah, yeah when are you returning home? I need you here."

"Why? Did something happened?" asked Asami, in his voice was heard a worry.

"Everything is fine, it's just that I want to bake a cake for the twins birthday tomorrow, and I want to do it now, but these little monsters probably already feel what I want to do and refuses to leave kitchen, not to mention that they are making a real mess in here." Said annoyed Akihito, Asami could hear in the background his children's lough and things hitting the ground sound, he wasn't there but he was sure that the kitchen is a real mess right now. Asami couldn't help, but to snicker at the idea of Akihito standing alone in the kitchen which looks like after a war and their kids running around Akihito.

"So what do you want from me?"

"You bastard, can't you understand it yourself?! I want you to return home and to play with children in their room or to take them somewhere out, till I will finish their cake." The boy answered in annoyed voice.

"Hmmmmmmmmm… let's see, can I return or can't I…"

"I swear if you won't be here in about an hour, from today onwards you can start looking for somebody else to cook for you, because I won't ever cook for you again. Are you clear, you bastard?" Asami was sure that his boy is about to explode from anger, which made him to snicker and which made Akihito even more angry.

"Fine, but I will put it on your tab and I will be sure to take collect your debt soon, honey." Asami said teasingly.

"You bastard! The hell I must be indebted to you?!"

"Well then since you agreed to pay your debt, I will try to return home within an hour, bye honey." Asami ignored Akihito curses and ended their call while laughing. Asami's men in the warehouse looked at their boss in shock, their boss, their cruel and cold-blooded boss actually laughed? It was hard for them to believe it so almost all of Asami's men in the warehouse stood in shock.

"Suoh let's finish quickly with this trash, I need to be at home within an hour."

"Hai Asami-sama." Answered Suoh and grined, when he saw Asami walking in their direction.

"kirishima, knife." Asami said while looking at trembling Himura.

"Here Asami-sama." Asami took the knife and stabbed Himura's belly. Which screamed in return.

"Well now Himura-kun, to whom were you selling information about my kids and Akihito?"

"P-please A-Asami-sama forgive me"

"Answer my question." Asami said while twisting the knife in Himura's belly.

"Tanaka-gumi, it was for Tanaka-gumi!"

"Oh, so it was him. Suoh step aside." The crime lord quickly took out his gun and shot Himura.

"Suoh take care of his body. Kirishima lets return."

"Hai, Asami-sama."

After 40 minutes Asami stood in front of his penthouse door, when he opened the door he heard his children's laughing and running in the living room.

"I'm home." Asami said while unbuttoning his coat, soon he heard light footsteps quickly moving towards him.

"Oto-san welcome home!" greeted Erika and Saito. Asami took his children in to his hands and started to walk in the living room. He saw Akihito walking towards him, when Asami saw his face he was sure that kids didn't give him any chance to rest, because it was clear that Akihito was really tired.

"Thank goodness, you are back, I thought that I won't be able to survive it. Eri, Saito you will play with your father till I will finish cleaning the kitchen, okay?"

"Yeas!" kids said in union, big grins were on their faces.

"Great, stay here, I need to talk with Asami." Akihito took Asami by hand and dragged him to kitchen.

"Don't let the kids enter the kitchen no matter what, are we clear? This should be a surprise." Said Akihito to Asami, who only in response chuckled. Akihito was so serious that Asami found it hilarious.

"Yeas, yeas, honey. What kind of cake will it be?"

"You bastard! Stop calling me like that! I will be making a strawberry cake. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing just curious." Asami chuckled at annoyed Akihito's expression.

"If you are done, then go to kids, I need a cake to bake."

"Hai, hai… you know wives should be more sexy when they ask their husbands for help."

"You bastard! Get out!" Asami walked to children while loughing.

After 2 and a half hours Akihito finished making the cake and other kids favorite dishes for tomorrow. He sighed and looked at the clock who was hanging on the wall, it shoved almost 11 p.m. he cleaned everything and walked in to the kids room, he looked surprised when he saw kids already sleeping in their beds and Asami sleeping on the chair between Erika's and Saito's bed. He couldn't help but to smile. Indeed that bastard is quite a good father, he went closer to Asami and have put a blanket on top of him. Before closing the door he looked at Asami and the kids one last time and smiled before closing the door. After the door was closed, Asami opened his eyes and grinned, the boy will soon be head over heels for him and he will make sure that it will happen soon.

 ** _Hello guys ^^ sorry for not uploading new ch's for a while... my health isn't getting any better, it's getting worse and there is possibility that I will need to go to the hospital and stay there for a while... btw how do you like this new ch? I hope you like it, and btw I chose the august 13 th as the twins Bday cuz august 13 th is my birthday and I was too lazy to think of a new birthday date for a twins so I thought, hey why not use mine birthday day and month. :D_**


	12. Ch 12 Oh my oh my

Finally it's the August 13 th, the twins birthday. Akihito woke up really early and wasn't surprised to find himself in Asamis bedroom, in the older man's embrace, he quickly dressed himself and woke Asami up, they had to be as silent as possible while preparing the table for kid's birthday and presents for the twins which Asami bought.

"I don't understand why do we have to be so quiet while doing everything? Erika and Saito know's that today is their birthday." Asami said while putting birthday cake on the table.

"Because it's a surprise and stop asking it over and over again, by the way will the wall and glasses come?" Akihito asked while tying balloons on the chairs.

"Gasses and wall? Are you talking about Kirishima and Suoh?"

"Who else could I be talking about? That secretary of yours is a real nightmare, he is nagging and nagging… he is like an old woman." Akihito said unaware of Kirishima and Suoh standing behind him, when Akihito turned around and saw Kirishima glaring at him he screamed, his scream woke the twins up, which barged in to the kitchen all exited, they couldn't wait for their presents. They were too excited and didn't notice how Kirishima was glaring at Akihito who was hiding behind Asami and glaring back at Kirishima, while was grinning because Akihito chose to seek protection from him.

After seeing the kids both Kirishima and Akihito decided to firstly congratulate kids and after celebrating the twin's birthday, they will likely continue their glaring contest.

"Eri, Saito happy birthday!" Akihito said while hugging them with a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you Kaa-san!" Kids responded, Akihito didn't like when kids called him like that, but since today is kids birthday he decided to let it pass for today. Akihito as always noticed a satisfied expression on Asami's face every time kids called him kaa-san, as always he responded to Asami by glaring at the older man which only amused Asami more and made him more attracted towards his boy.

"Happy birthday Erika-sama, Saito-sama" both guards said while bowing, in which kids responded by smiling, not long after that kids had already blowed birthday candles which were on their birthday cake. They were so adorable while squeezing their eyes shut and begging to their birthday wish to come true that Akihito couldn't help but to lough and then look at them lovingly while the kids were eating cake. While he was looking at kids he didn't sense how Asami sneaked behind him and hugged him from behind, which made Akihito gasp in surprise.

"You did great while rising them all by yourself." Asami said while smiling, he was glad that blond didn't fight him and stayed in his embrace willingly.

"I know that myself you bastard, they are after all my kids." Akihito said while leaning in to Asami's chest.

"They are also mine, not yours only." Asami whispered in Akihito's ear which made the younger man jump in embarrassment away from Asami and glared at him, he didn't realize that he was leaning in Asami's embrace, the worst thing was that he actually found it pleasant to be in the older man embrace.

"You pervert get away from me! I haven't cornered you yet because of why the hell every morning I wake up in your bedroom with you even though when I go to sleep I go to my own room." Akihito hissed at Asami who looked at him with grin on his lips.

"Hash, Kitten… it's just that I don't like to sleep alone, I am so cold at night all by myself." Asami said in seductive voice, his eyes were undressing Akihito. Akihito saw how Asami was looking at him and shivered when he saw how intense were Asami's golden eyes. He knew damn well what he meant when Asami said that he was lonely and cold in his bed alone, he remembered that night when he had sex with Asami, he tried to forget it all telling himself that they both were really drunk and didn't know what they were doing and the older man didn't bring that up after that night so he thought that Asami was doing the same, trying to forget their lustful night, but he was soooo damn wrong, Asami knew too well what was Akihito thinking while turning redder by a second.

While those two were in their own world they didn't realize that 4 pair of eyes were looking at them the whole time. Kirishima with shocked expression, he knew that Asami was interested in blonde, but he didn't thought that that Asami was soooooo into Akihito who seemed to be in to his boss quite a lot too but was too stuborn to realize it, Suoh who was sitting beside Kirishima shared the same thoughts. And twins of course were grinning in satisfaction seeing that their father and Akihito were getting really close and like always being those little devils that they were they made up a new plan which will make them even more closer. Erika and Saito quickly stood up and walked towards Akihito and Asami.

"Oto-san, kaa-san where is our birthday present?" the twins asked with gleaming eyes. Akihito quickly stood up and went to the master bedroom to quickly take presents for kids. While he was away, Erika made her way to Asami and pulled at his pants, when she got her father's attention she asked to be lifted up in to his arms. Asami was surprised, because kids newer asked to be carried by him or were persistent for attention, but when he saw the gleam in her eyes, he understood her intention and picked her up.

"Oto-san, Aki has a very low tolerance for alcohol he gets drunk very quickly."

"Thank you for information Eri." Asami said while Erika only grinned. After few minutes Akihito returned with presents and he smiled in approval when he saw Erika in Asami's arms, indeed that bastard wasn't so bad.

Saito for his birthday got an Armani suit, to look like mini Asami Ryuchi and Erika got a music box with gold and diamonds. Then surprised everyone by giving twins an amulets with black diamond, Asami had the same amulet, it was like a sign of their family. Akihito found it really sweet, but he was really surprised when Asami turned towards him and gave him also amulet with black diamond.

"What? Why are you giving me it? I am not an Asami, so…"

"Akihito, you are part of our family. That your surname isn't Asami it doesn't mean anything, besides we can quickly change it to Asami any time you want." Asami said while smirking, which of course infuriated the younger man. Saito quickly towards Akihito with bottle of wine while Erika carried two glasses for wine she quickly gave it to Asami and leaded Kirishima and Suoh out of the penthouse. Ofcourse she couldn't let them get in their way.

"Aki you always fight with oto-san, here take this and drink it with oto-san, while drinking it just talk with each other and get to know each other ok?" Saito said while smiling innocently holding a bottle of wine.

"Saito, you know that I can't drink… maybe next time ok?" Akihito tried to make Saito to give up.

"Aki pleaseeeeeee!…. when you fight with oto-san we feel bad, can't you do it only this time?" Erika said while faking that she is about to cry. How could someone say no to crying girl? Akihito of course couldn't, after all when it comes to Erika he always becomes weak and do as she says.

"Fine….." Akihito said with a sight. When he agreed Asami quickly grabbed him by wrist and dragged him in to the living room to have a drink and twins of course fallowed them to make sure that Akihito will drink the wine. After less then 10 minutes Akihito was drunk, after seeing it twins quickly excused themselves by saying that they are tired and going to sleep. They couldn't hide those evil grins which were on their faces, they hoped that maybe now they will be lucky and Akihito and their father will finally have a baby.

"Akihito, you seem drunk." Asami mocked him.

"Shut up you bastard, who the hell asked your opinion? And I am not drunk, and I will prove it to you!" Akihito said it while climbing on top of Asami and straddling him.

"Oh, and how are you going to prove it to me?"

"I don't know, but I will prove it to you!"

"I know how you can prove it to me."

"How?" asked confused Akihito.

"Just kiss me." Asami said excited. Without further words Akihito kissed Asami and were having a fight with their tongues inside Akihito's mouth. Akihito moaned when Asami squeezed Akihito's ass, he just couldn't help but to want to be inside the boy as soon as possible, but he told himself to be patient and not to scare him away. The kiss lasted for about 10 minutes, they parted away from each other only when they needed some air, Asami liked it when Akihito caught his breath and leaned to kiss him again.

He kissed Akihito's neck and slowly caressing his tights, he pulled away Akihito's blazer that he was wearing then he moved to get rid of his T-shirts, when Akihito's top was completely naked only then he started to play with Akihito's nipples. He gently licked and bit then which made the younger man moan in excitement and pleasure. When Asami looked to the younger man's eyes filled with lust he felt his crotch painfully throb. He picked Akihito up and carried him in to the master bedroom, when he putted Akihito on the bed he quickly climbed on top of him and started to kiss him while his hands were preparing the younger man underneath him for the main course of course it is sex. While he was driving the younger man mad with his skillful kisses, he was already preparing Akihito for his second finger.

The blonde's moans were seriously driving him mad, after putting the second finger he heard a loud gasp, which made him even more excited, he didn't wait any longer, he pulled his fingers out and took out his throbbing erection he pressed it to Akihito's throbbing hole and without waiting any longer he shoved his length inside Akihito to the hilt, he gave few moments for Akihito to get used to his length inside him. After that he started to move his hips back and forth, little by little increasing his speed.

"Ah ahm A-Asami… please." Akihito pleaded while choking on his tears, Asami wasn't sure what did the blond plead, but there is no way that he is stopping, he quickened his motions and every time thrustted as deep as possible, earning louder moans from the boy underneath him, which looked oh just so heavenly, Asami started to play with Akihito's erection which made Akihito to sob louder from pleasure, not long after that Akihito came while sobbing. Asami tightened his hold on to the younger man's torso and continued to shove his length inside Akihito, soon he also came inside Akihito.

Akihito felt like his stomach was on fire, but he damn well enjoyed that feeling. After few minutes of resting in silence Akihito looked in Asami's eyes and said.

"Why are you stopping? I want more." He said sultry, there is no way that Asami would pass such an invitation. He grabbed Akihito's legs and pushed him higher in the air, then he pushed his awakened erection inside Akihito and kissed him with mad driving kiss.

"If so then you aren't getting any sleep tonight kitty."

"That's all I ever wanted, Ryuchi"

 _ **Hello guys, sorry for this long absence, I have just returned from hospital, for real those 4 days which I had to spend in the hospital was like hell... I am so glad to finally return home. So I wrote this new ch today as an apology for my long absence, hope that you like this new ch ^^ pls comment and write what do u think about it^^**_


	13. Ch 13 Guess who is pregnant?

When Akihito woke up and found himself in Asami's bed he wasn't surprised at all, since it is already over a week from when he started to go to Asami's bedroom to sleep and not to mention in his own free will. When he woke up and felt a sting in his lover back it wasn't a surprise, because Asami and Akihito were having sex almost every day. He started to give up little by little to Asami after twin's birthday. It's the third week after the twin's birthday and the more days pass the stranger he feels. He have this strange headache, morning sickness and his belly feels weird, but the worst thing is that he and Asami became like a newlywed couple, every time he sees the older man his heart starts to race and he feels happy, he knows perfectly that its love, but he made up his mind not to tell him unless Asami will tell him first, because he doesn't want his feelings to be played by Asami and look weak in front of him, or like others who are only after his wealth and power. Akihito is not like that and will never be.

"Kitty, are you alright?" asked a husky voice who belonged to great Asami Ryuchi himself. He was worried because Akihito wasn't feeling well this past week and his stubborn boy doesn't want to see a doctor.

"I am alright it's just… my stomach feels strange." Akihito answered while rubbing his belly, the boy looked utterly adorable while looking at Asami with sleepy expression on his face while rubbing his belly, Asami felt bad for feeling aroused this early in the morning after looking at his boy who is sick.

"Today you are going to see a doctor and I don't want to hear any complains, today 11:30 Kasumi will bring you to the hospital." Asami said while pressing his lips on Akihito's neck, the boy shuddered under his touch and Asami loved it. Kasumi was one of Akihito's and twins guard who stayed with them in the penthouse when Asami was away, he usually drove Akihito to stores to buy some food, kids to hospital if they got sick or he would drive kids to preschool.

"But twins… no one are able to control them except me, you and Kirishima and sometimes Suoh."

"Akihito, at that time kids will be in preschool." Asami couldn't help, but to steal a quick kiss before getting up and starting to prepare for work.

"Oh right…. Well then maybe I will go to see that doctor."

"Not maybe, but you will go Akihito, or unless you want me to go to hospital together with you and while doctor will do his check up on you want me to hold your hand, honey." Asami said teasingly, he loved to see enraged Akihito.

"No way in hell you bastard! I will go to see that damn doctor myself I am not a kid! Go to shower I am going to cook breakfast." Akihito said while sulking, he little by little he stood up and started to dress himself up.

"If you aren't feeling well you don't have to cook us breakfast, don't push yourself." Asami said, worry clear in his voice. He walked quickly towards Akihito and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Pfff… You sound like a worried husband." Akihito mocked.

"Aren't I one? My lovely wife is sick of course I am worried for my wife and not to mention that I love to see my beautiful wife lively and stubborn and not sick and weak." When Asami looked down and saw Akihito's face deep red, he knew why, that one word ,,love", it means a lot for his boy, he himself knew that what he feels for him is love, but he first wants to tease his boy a little bit before confessing.

"I-I am not weak or something, I can manage to cook breakfast, you go to shower and after you will be done go and wake up twins, I am going to cook." Akihito said embarrassed.

"You won't go to shower first?"

"No, I will go later, I don't feel like going now."

After around 30 min, Asami had showered and went to wake up twins, kids quickly dressed up and went to wash their faces and brush their teeth, they tried to be as quick as possible as possible that they could help Akihito. Akihito their kaa-san was sick, of course they were worried and wanted to protect their mother and of course to help their kaa-san to cook breakfast. Both twins were like leeches for Akihito's love and attention.

"Kaa-san let us help you!" both twins said that while looking so serious, that it made Akihito's heart throb. His twins indeed are perfect, little demons who love to tease him and are sadist's, but still they are perfect.

"I am already done, if you want to help them take plates and cover the table." Akihito answered with a smile and continued to look at twins who were giving their best while covering the table.

"Here let me help you bring the food to the table." A deep voice rang behind him and as always never missed a chance to make him blush like a furiously.

"Grilled fish with rice and miso soup. How did you managed to make all this within 30 minutes?" asami asked amazed.

"It's a secret." Akihito answered cheekily. Asami couldn't help but to snicker.

When they finished their breakfast Asami carried in bridal style cursing and embarrassed as hell Akihito in to their bedroom while twins washed dishes.

"Stay in bed and sleep, around 10:30 Kasumi will wake you up and will bring you to hospital. If you will need anything, call for him."

"I can take care of myself, I am not a kid." Akihito sulked.

"I know that you can, but now since you are sick be good and sleep, let others take care of you. Ok?"

"*Sight*… fine…"

"Good kitty."

After Asami left kids came to say goodbye before going to preschool. Since Akihito was really bored and tired he went to sleep, he couldn't understand why no matter how long he slept he felt really always felt tired. Akihito felt so good while sleeping, he felt so good, no headache, no feeling sick and he didn't feel tired. It all ended soon when he heard someone calling him, it was clear who was that criminal who dared to wake him up.

"Takaba-sama it's already 10:30 you need to wake up."

"Kasumi… five more minutes…"

"We don't have time for that Takaba-sama. Asami-sama informed me that you will be taking a shower before going to hospital." Answered young and stoic person.

Kasumi Hiroto his personal bodyguard, more like nanny to Akihito. Kasumi was 26 years old young man who had quite a nice face and even thought under clothes his body didn't looked that firm, he was really masculine and had a killer body and of course a huge strength, he was one of the best Asami's man. He had also black hair and black eyes.

"Yeah… yeah… I am going, just give me a sec."

At 11:20 they had arrived at Tokyo's best and highly praised Tokyo's M.H hospital. When Akihito went to see his doctor, doctor Tanaka he was met with smiles and supper polite nurses. Asami's doing he thought. After half an hour his checkup was over, he was now waiting his blood tests results. After they came he was surprised that doctors told him that they need to make do more test on him, he started to feel worried that he was really sick or it might endanger his life, he felt more confused when doctors said that they want to check his stomach. At 13:45 doctor finally came back with a huge smile on his face.

"Takaba-sama I must congratulate you."

"Congratulate me? Why?" the poor boy was so confused.

"well of course since you are pregnant, it's almost your second week of pregnancy."

"What? Is this some kind of sick joke?…."

"No not at all Takaba-sama. You are a bearer, you can get pregnant." Doctor answered with a huge smile on his face.

"W-what the hellllll?!"

 _ **Hi guys! ^^ I am not fully recovered yet, but soon I will, thank you for your support. Finally Aki is pregnant with Asami's baby *_* what do u guys think how will Asami react to these news? :D**_


	14. Chapter 14

Akihito was sitting in the visitors chair in the doctor cabinet and tried to realize what the fuck did his doctor just said. He is pregnant, but he's a man, no he's not a man he's a bearer. It was really hard to understand for Akihito, but first thing that he is pregnant, he will be giving birth to a child. While Akihito was in complete shock, Kasumi his personal bodyguard stood completely shocked. He quickly excused himself and said that he needs to go to a bathroom, when he left cabinet he pulled out his phone and called Asami.

"Asami."

"Asami-sama its Kasumi. I have something to report to you."

"What is it? Where is Akihito?"

"Takaba-sama is with doctor Tanaka now, you told me to call you if doctor Tanaka will find something in Takaba-sama body, so I am reporting it to you now… first of all let me congratulate you Asami-sama."

"Congratulate me?" Asami was really confused.

"Takaba-sama is pregnant, it turns out that he is a bearer and I assume that that child is yours am I right?"

"Oh really? This is perfect… Kasumi take Akihito home and guard him well, make sure that nothing will happen to him, I will try to return to the penthouse soon and Kasumi."

"Yeas, Asami-sama?"

"Don't tell Akihito that I know about his pregnancy, I want him to tell me this himself."

"Hai, Asami-sama."

Kasumi went back to get Akihito, he felt guilty reporting Akihito's pregnancy to Asami. After all it's a private matter and Akihito himself should tell him, but… if he didn't there was a possibility that Asami would have shot him if he didn't report those news to him as soon as possible.

Akihito was sitting on the couch and looking at the wall in the living room. He couldn't believe that he is pregnant, but more important how should he tell it to Asami? It's all that bastards fault, because of him he got pregnant and is now in this horrible situation.

"Oh hey Asami, you know what? I am pregnant and guess what, you are the father cuz who else fucked me every night till I passed out."… no no no… I can't possibly say it to him. Akihito thought.

"Asami Ryuchi, you are now a father, of three or the fuck knows how children, because I am fucking pregnant you bastard." Akihito said it with so much sarcasm in his voice that it was funny, he walked everywhere and was practicing how he should tell it to Asami.

"Ryuchi, hanata, I have something to tell you… we are having a baby….. what the fuck I am even thinking?! There is no way I would ever call him , like that!"

"Why, this one I like the best." Answered a deep voice fallowing with a chuckle.

"A-Asami… Okaeri." When Akihito saw Asami he went pale like a snow, there was this strange silent which made Akihito to feel really uncomfortable, when he realized that Asami heard his confession about pregnancy, Akihito turned red like tomato, he quickly turned around and tried to run away from Asami who quickly caught him and smashed their lips together.

"Kitty, why are you running away? And what was that confession just now, ahhh right you said that you are pregnant, am I right, Akihito?"

"I-I don't know what are you talking about… how can man be pregnant? Ha ha A-Asami you are really hilarious… ha ha." Akihito was really nervous and was sweating a lot, Asami perfectly knew that Akihito was lying, but why?

"Akihito, I know that you are pregnant."

"What? How?... Kasumi that bastard."

"And when were you planning to tell me this? Since I am the father I guess that I have a right to know it."

"Do you feel disgusted in me?" Akihito asked while trying not to show tears in his eyes.

"Akihito, what are you talking about?" Asami asked in confussion.

"Well… I am a man and I am pregnant… isn't it disgusting."

"Akihito… there is nothing disgusting in this, kitty I love you I will never feel that way towards you." Asami said while kissing Akihito's lips, he wiped his tears away and hugged him.

Asami just said the word from L… Akihito was completely shocked, Asami just confessed to Akihito.

"Kitty, your answer?"

"W-what?"

"Do you love me or not?" Asami asked in a serious voice he really wanted Akihito to say yeas, and if there is a possibility that Akihito will ever say no well then it means that Asami will have to lock Akihito in the penthouse for the rest of their lives.

"I ah… I think…"

"You think?"

"I ah… fine I l-love you, you bastard."

"Hmmmm… I love you too kitty, so when are we going to say it to twins?"

"I don't know, soon maybe… by the way where are twins?" Akihito asked while still being in Asami's embrace.

"They are at Kirishima's appartament, I asked him and Suoh to look after them while we will be together."

"We should better go and take kids, I feel bad for glasses and wall."

"Yeah, so when are we getting married? I think that weddings in spring should be really nice." Asami was soooo looking forward to see Akihito in white wedding tuxedo or dress, of course Asami would want to see Akihito in a white wedding dress.

"What?!" Akihito tried to curse at Asami because he was just soooo embarrassed and wanted to die, but Asami quickly grabbed him by waist and kissed him.

"I love you, Akihito." Asmai knew that Akihito's weak point was love confessions from Asami, he would never stay mad at him for long if Asami would tell him that he loves him.

"Y-you bastard, you aren't playing fair…"

"So do you, kitty."

 _ **Hello guys ^^ thank you for your comments and support. What do you guys think about this new ch? I tried to write it quickly cuz I have a lot of stuff to do thanks to school and my teachers, I will try to upload soon like in one day maybe two, but I cant promise u anything. I am feeling much better now and I have almost completely recovered, but that discusting thing school... my teachers t probably trying to kill me with all these exams, and especially my English teacher... I am kinda in war with her now, cuz she completelly ruined everything that I have been working on for few months, I had to participate in this one project, but cuz of her I will prob wont anymore...**_


	15. Ch15 We are pregnant!

Kirishima Kei stood behind his boss, Asami Ryuchi in Asami's office in Sion's headquarters, they were looking at some new reports, when all of a sudden Asami's phone rang. Kirishima took Asami's phone.

"Asami-sama it's Kasumi." Kirishima handed phone to Asami and wondered why is Kasumi calling Asami, could it be that, that brat Takaba Akihito did something, then he remembered that that brat was sic for some time already, could it be that something serious happened to that cheeky brat? Kirishima was worried for him even thought that kid was cheeky and a real pain in the neck for Kirishima, but that kid knew damn well how to rise children and he took position of Asami's children mother, not to mention that Asami himself adored that brat, and is much more happier together with him.

"Asami." Asami answered in cold voice, could it be that something is seriously wrong with his Akihito.

"Asami-sama its Kasumi. I have something to report to you." Kasumi's voice was shaking, Asami became more worried. Since Akihito's lanky guard was nervous it meant that there was something of a great importance to report.

"What is it? Where is Akihito?"

"Takaba-sama is with doctor Tanaka now, you told me to call you if doctor Tanaka will find something in Takaba-sama body, so I am reporting it to you now… first of all let me congratulate you Asami-sama."

"Congratulate me?" Asami was really confused. If his boy was really sick what is there to congratulate him about?

"Takaba-sama is pregnant, it turns out that he is a bearer and I assume that that child is yours am I right?" Asami almost dropped his phone, his Akihito is pregnant with his child. Asami was pleased to hear it beyond words. Who could have known that Akihito is a bearer. He couldn't wait to return home and crush his and Akihito's lips together.

"Oh really? This is perfect… Kasumi take Akihito home and guard him well, make sure that nothing will happen to him, I will try to return to the penthouse soon and Kasumi." Even imagining his Akihito with round belly waiting for Asami's return home or Akihito holding their newborn baby in is arms made Asami to smile widelly. Kirishima saw how Asami started to smile he was shocked, he never saw Asami smiling so happily. What in the world happened? Kirishima thought. While Kirishima stood with his mouth wide open and tried to figure out what made Asami so happy that he smiled like that, Asami continued to talk with Akihito's personal bodyguard.

"Yeas, Asami-sama?"

"Don't tell Akihito that I know about his pregnancy, I want him to tell me this himself." Pregnant… Kirishima stood rotten to the ground, he couldn't believe what did he hearad, that brat Takaba Akihito is pregnant with Asami-sama child… that brat is a bearer? Kirishima couldn't believe what he heard.

"Hai, Asami-sama."

"A-Asami-sama…? Takaba Akihito is a bearer?" Kirishima asked, he wanted to know for sure is he was hearing things or is this reality.

"Yeas, and he is pregnant with my child." Asami answered while still looking at his phone, that satisfaction that he felt was easily heard in his voice.

"Kirishima."

"Hai, Asami-sama?"

"Prepare the car, I am returning to the penthouse, to Akihito."

"What about your meetings Asami-sama?"

"Take them over, I won't be attending them."

"Hai, Asami-sama. I believe that I should congratulate you, Asami-sama."

"Thank you, Kirishima. So what's about my car?"

"R-right away, Asami-sama." Asami watched how Kirishima quickly pulled out his phone and dialed others guards number and ordered them to prepare the limo.

Asami felt really annoyed while driving back to the penthouse, the traffic was a nightmare and they got in to the traffic jam. Here he was sitting and couldn't wait to go home to his boy, but he was stuck inside his car. He started to think about their future together and couldn't let go of possibility to make Akihito an Asami. Asami Akihito, he liked the way it sounded, kids already sees Akihito as their mother and his kids are rooting for him to make Akihito their legal mother and Asami's wife, not to mention that kids wants them to have a baby.

Of course twins will be really happy when they will find out that Akihito is pregnant. His kids really wanted for that. Asami couldn't help but to imagine Akihito in white wedding kimono or dress, or even maybe suit, but he was brought back to reality by other cars signals. Asami was pissed royal, he even reached for his gun and was ready to leave his car and shoot someone, maybe then traffic would move faster?

Kirishima saw how from happy Asami, he went back to cold, cruel and ready to kill Asami. When he saw Asami reaching for his gun, kirishima felt cold sweat on his back, he had to do something to calm Asami down and the best way to do that was to talk about the blond brat.

"Asami-sama, traffic is starting to move, we should be in the penthouse in around 20 minutes. Please wait for a little bit and enjoy your whisky in the limousines bar, till we will reach penthouse and you will be able to see Tabaka."

It worked, Kirishima noted when he saw Asami putting his gun back into its holster. That blond kid had this strange power towards, Japans most feared man, he wondered, what's so special about him?

After a little bit more then 20 min, they finally reached the penthouse, while Asami quickly store in to the penthouse, Kirishima went to get twins from preschool.

"Kirishima-ojisan, why are we returning home today so early?" Asked Erika, while looking at Kirishima with her big golden eyes.

"Because there is a surprise which awaits you back at home."

"A surprise?" Saito asked.

"Yeas, your father and Takaba will tell you it themselves."

"Kirishima-ojisan, don't call oka-san Takaba." Erika grumped.

"My apologizes Erika-sama, Saito-sama, I won't call him like that again."

"Speaking about oka-san, how is Aki Kirishima-ojisan?" both twins asked, worry written on their faces. Indeed that brat had some strange power who only worked on Asami's bloodline.

"Your oka-san is fine, everything is perfect." When twins heard his answer they sighted in relieve.

Soon they reached the penthouse, the twins sat on the couch in the living room while Asami and Akihito sat opposite them on the other couch and Kirishima stood behind twins.

"Eri, Saito we want to tell you something. Akihito is pregnant, you will have a baby brother or sister soon and we are getting married." Asami said while hugging Akihito who wanted to run away and who was red as tomato.

"Yay! Finally!" twins cheered in union.

"What?! What marriage, I have never agreed to that?!" Akihito shouted.

"Shhhh, Asami Akihito, it's bad for baby."

Hello guys^^ I have finally found a free moment to write a new ch for u, but pls don't wait for another one soon, if I will upload another one it will be probably on next Saturday or Sunday, because my teacher is forcing me to attend an English competition, I have to write a speech and learn it till Friday, I will have to speak at least five min and talk in front of at least one hundred ppl xD omg I am soooo scared I am really afraid to talk in front of so many people xD….and I will have to attend other lessons and write exams… school is really trying to kill me -_-…So please comment and write what you think about this ch ^^.


	16. Ch 16

Twins couldn't believe what they heard, their kaa-san and oto-san are having a baby and will get married soon. Twins felt so delighted that their dream finally came true.

"So kids, what do you think about it?" Akihito asked, worry written on his face. He actually loved that bastard Asami and even though they weren't planning to have a baby, Akihito is already pregnant and he can't change anything. So of course it's important for him to hear what twins think about their relationship and the idea of having a younger brother or sister.

"So? Eri, Saito please don't be quite…." Akihito pleaded. He became more confused when twins all of a sudden started to jump on the couch while smiling and laughing. They quickly ran towards Akihito and hug him, then they looked in Asami's direction and gave him a thumbs up, in which Asami answered with a grin.

"What took you so long to get pregnant? We even started to lose our hope in you ever getting pregnant." Erika said with a grin, the same as her father.

"Nee-san what are you talking about? It was clear that oto-san will do anything to have a baby with kaa-san." Added Saito while also grinning like Asami.

"Eri, Saito to your room now!" Akihito exploded, these two demon kids really made him feel mortifying, Akihito loved twins, but god these little demons really knew how to make him embarrassed, he loved them, but he hated when kids were teasing him and not to mention that they weren't acting like kids at all.

Twins ran to their room but before they were gone from the living room they winked to their father, Asami of course understood the message, Kirishima who stood near and saw everything decided to retreat and leave, he didn't want to be a cock blocker, not to mention that he didn't wanted to see his boss while being hot and bothered with his lover, no, not lover, but a future wife.

Asami fondled Akihito in his arms and looked in Kirishima's direction who was blushing slightly.

"Kirishima take kids and go to a park or just take them to your apartment and play there with them."

"Hai, Asami-sama." Kirishima quickly retreated to take twins from their room and while he was leading the kids from the penthouse, twins managed to give a cheeky grin to Akihito, which made poor Akihito to blush like crazy. When kids and Kirishima finally left Akihito finally looked to Asami's eyes and started to struggle.

"You bastard, how long are you going to hug me, let go of me!"

"No, I have no desire to let you go, be prepared Takaba Akihito, I will never let you go." These words literally melted Akihito, the poor boy was now even redder, these words that Asami said to him made his heart beat like crazy and his head spin. For real Asami and twins, and especially Asami is bad for him, because standing like that in Asami's embrace really made him crazy.

Asami saw Akihito's blushing face and how Akihito tried to hide his face by hiding it in his chest, indeed his boy is the cutest thing in the world. He couldn't control himself and smashed their lips together, the kiss was deep and passionate, he only parted from Akihito then when the poor boy started to gasp for air. While Akihito was trying to catch his breath Asami continued to mess him up, he started to bite and lick Akihito's neck, which made Akihito to moan, he really enjoyed to hear Akihito's moans, and especially he liked to mark Akihito's body, he only wanted him for himself and wanted to mark all his body that if anyone ever tried to make a move on his boy they would understand that he is taken.

When Asami was finally done kissing and biting Akihito's neck he looked at his lovers lust filed eyes and said "Akihito."

"Hmmm..?" Akihito didn't like that Asami stopped so he wanted to finish their talk quickly and continue from where they left.

"I love you" Asami said in a deep voice, these words were everything that Akihito ever needed.

"Hmmm… I love you too Ryuichi."

 _ **Hello guys, I am almost dead but I have returned, sorry for my long absence… that stupid competition is tomorrow… and I am sooo nervous**_ _ **-_- Idk if will post one more new ch today but I will try, Idk when I will post new ch, but it should be tmr if I won't return home supper late from competitions, but there are some good news for u guys, tmr is also my last day in school cuz my spring vacations is starting from tmr and I should post a lot of new ch then ^^… btw so sorry that this new ch is soooo short. Ik that u guys waited long for new ch but I will try to apologize to u guys by writing a lot of new ch and adding them as soon as possible. Btw pls coment this new ch and say what do u guys think.**_


	17. Chapter 17

It's been over a month since Akihito found out that he is pregnant and told Asami. It's his first month and two weeks, even though only a month passed Akihito's belly grew quite a lot as Asami's over protectiveness.

"Asami, hands of I am busy, can't you see that I am cooking breakfasts for you and kids." Akihito said in annoyed voice.

"You can cook while being in my arms, darling." Asami said with a grin, his possessive arms as always were hugging Akihito and gently rubbing his belly. Asami loved to see Akihito with a baby belly he looked so damn cute and every time he looked ad his belly he knew that that child is his and Akihito from now on till the end belongs to him, but first to make sure that no one will try to make a pass at him, he needs to put a ring on Akihito in other words marriage.

"Asami don't start it… I can at least cook I am not sick or anything." Akihito said with a sight.

"Yeas, you are perfectly fine, but we must protect you because you are pregnant, everything is for our baby, honey." Asami said while nuzzling in Akihito's neck, which made younger male to blush, when he looked at his belly he put his hands on Asami's hands and smiled, yeah, this is theirs baby, and this time he can pass that annoying word ,,honey", because today he is in a good mood.

While kids will be in a preschool, he and Asami will go to buy some necessary things for baby or baby's, they don't know how many they have, but after today's visit in hospital they hope that they will find out how many baby's they are expecting.

Asami was surprised at Akihito's smile and that he wasn't fighting him but he actually leaned in his embrace, of course he loved it as hell, not to mention that pregnant Akihito was really cute with his belly but he also was really needy for Asami's attention and care, as proud as Akihito is of course he would never say it out loud.

Akihito started to enjoy being in Asami's embrace or sleep on his laps, he sometimes would call Asami when he was working and would demand to return home early and of course to bring some ice cream for him on his way back, because he can't fall asleep. Asami loved this kind of Akihito and while Kirishima was getting pretty annoyed by boy's selfish demands, Asami loved it.

It showed how much his boy needed him and no one could take over Asami's place, its only him that could take care of his cute soon to be wife. While they both were in their own world and while Asami feasted on Akihito's neck, which made Akihito shiver in pleasure, yeas, his boy indeed became even more sensitive due to pregnancy. While they were enjoying themselves they heard little footsteps coming their way.

When they saw twins coming in to the kitchen they didn't separate from each other, because there is no way that Asami wants to let Akihito go and because Akihito was already half asleep in Asami's arms. Asami couldn't help but to chuckle at how cute his boy was while leaning in to his chest and snuggling in to his neck with his face hoping to find more warmth and more comfortable position.

"Oto-san is kaa-san feeling sick?" Asked Saito, of course he was the most worried about Akihito, because he loved Akihito and the child that is inside Akihito's belly will be the one who will forever free him from the position of the youngest child, and everyone will start to see him as a man that he is. (A five years old man xD he still doesn't understand that Erika will always be first born and the oldest, he will always be lil bro in her eyes :D)

"Kaa-san is only sleeping, Saito stop being such a worry wart." Said Erika while laughing at how stupid Saito can be. Saito heard perfectly sarcasm in Erika's voice and glared at her, there is no way that he will ever loose to his sister and it's time for Erika to understand that he is a man for goodness sake, of course Erika shoved her tongue to Saito and made fun of him, there is no way that her little brother will ever lose his position as a baby of family.(Well Saito will always be baby in her eyes, cuz she has a little brother complex :D)

"Oto-san don't worry, we will ask Kirishima oji-san to help us and prepare, you go and take care of kaa-san." Erika said, Asami loved that his daughter was growing to becoming a great leader, and like on purpose Kirishima entered the penthouse. He saw how Akihito saw comfortably sleeping in his boss arms and kids grinning at them. If Akihito would have seen what kind of stares twins gave to him and Asami of course he would have exploded and kids would be running around from him.

"Asami-sama." Kirishima greeted.

"Kirishima help Erika and Saito, I will be taking care of Akihito." Without further words Asami gently picked Akihito up and started to walk towards their bedroom, not noticing Kirishima's troubled expression.

Asami gently laid Akihito on the bed and unbuttoned Akihito's shirts that they wouldn't press Akihito's belly while he will be sleeping and moving around in his sleep, well those shirts were actually his.

After he was done unbuttoning Akihito's shirts Asami took Akihito into his embrace and laid together with him. Every time he looked or touched Akihito's belly he would grin in satisfaction, the person that he loves is pregnant with his child what's not to be happy about. While looking at sleeping Akihito Asami himself felt sleepy, he buried his face in to Akihito's hair and breathed in Akihito's sweet smell, he loved this sweet and enchanting smell of Akihito, it always made him feel relaxed and calm, after few moments Asami fell asleep himself.

Finally Kirishima finished dealing with little demons and gave them to their personal guards to drive them to preschool. He sighed in relief, today little monsters behaved better then other days, probably because that brat Akihito, their so called mother is sleeping.

Kirishima finished cleaning kitchen and went towards living room, he needed to show some documents to Asami. When he was in front of the living room door's he started to think what should he do, if he will knock, he may wake up Akihito, but entering without notice would probably anger Asami, not as much as if he would wake up Akihito, but still angry Asami was never good for anyone.

After few moments of thinking Kirishima decided to risk and open the door, when he entered he froze when he looked at bed. He saw his boss, the great Asami Ryuchi, japans scariest yakuza sleeping peacefully while hugging Akihito. He felt embarrassed for entering his boss private space and looking at him while he was sleeping. He quickly turned around and walked out of the bedroom, he went to Asami's home office and put those documents there, after that he walked out of the penthouse and locked the door. While walking back to his appartament he decided to let his boss to sleep few more hours, and that he will do some work from his appartament till Asami will wake up.

Asami lazily opened his eyes and saw that he and Akihito were sleeping already for quite some time, because it was 11:53, their visit with doctor Tanagava will be after 2 hours and it's time to wake Akihito up.

"Akihito, it's time to wake up." Asami said in a hoarse voice still tired from sleep, and gently rubbed Akihito's back.

"Uhhhh… 5 more minutes…" Akihito answered while curling into a ball. Asami couldn't help but to chuckle, it was so cute.

"Akihito, we can't, we will soon have to go and see our doctor, we will have to wake up and shower and then eat, don't you want to know how our baby is doing?" That totally done it, Akihito quickly opened his eyes and started to get up from bed, Asami helped him to dress up and they together went into the shower, since Akihito was still sleepy he didn't put much of a fight while Asami washed him, after about half an hour they were done and went to the kitchen to cook something and fill their stomachs before leaving.

When they entered kitchen they found already prepared food for them, that was of course Kirishima's doing.

"That glasses guy can be pretty cool sometimes." Akihito said while putting food in to the microwave to warm the food.

"Kirishima is really reliable you should try and to get to know him better."

"Hell no, I don't like stuck up persons like him."

"Why?"

"He always nags at me and gives me that disapproving look of mother every time when I do something that he doesn't like." Akihito said it with a snort, for real how can someone on these times and days be like that?

"It's true, Kirishima is quite motherly, but he nags at you stares like that at you because he is worried because of you." Asami said while cupping Akihito's face into his palms.

"S-shut up, because of you now I sound like a bad guy here…"

"Shhhh kitty, don't feel bad, just try to get along from now on, okay?"

"Yeahhhhhhhh…"

After they were done eating they quickly changed their clothes and walked out of the penthouse, when they walked out on the street they saw Asami's limo and Kirishima standing beside it. When Kirishima opened vehicles door for them and they were getting in, Akihito turned to face Kirishima and said.

"Thank you for the food, it was delicious." A slight hint of blush was obvious on Akihito's face. While Kirishima stood shocked Asami only looked at him and grinned.

Soon they arrived to their destination, and walked in to the hospital, after half an hour they left hospital while smiling, those words that they heard from doctor meant a lot for them.

"Congratulation, again for your pregnancy, it looks like that everything is okay, we will see you after 2 weeks again, till then please take care of yoursel and your baby, Takaba-sama."

"Wait... why did they called me Takaba-sama?"

"Shhh kitty, you probably misheard."

"Oh really?"

"Of course."

"Bastard..."

"I love you too..." Asami said with a grin.

"Y-you... damn I can never win against you..."

"That is of course true, honey."

 _ **Hello guys ^^ sorry for my long absence, Ik that I said that I will upload a lot and fast, but I am just so busy that I feel really annoyed cuz of that, even when I am on vacation no one lets me to rest, and not to mention that my teacher decided from normal mathematics class to transfer me to genius mathematics class, and now I have to study by myself at home to catch up with them -_-….. so sorry….. btw what do u think of this new ch? ^^**_

 _ **So sorry for my previous mistake about time of pregnancy, I really had to check it in the internet before uploading it, but since I wanted to upload it as soon as possible I made a really stupid mistake... gomenasaiiiiiii -_-**_


	18. Chapter 18

Akihito's pregnancy so far so good, it has been already 4 months and few weeks into his pregnancy. Finally today is the day that they will know their baby's gender and how many they will have, they asked doctor not to tell the, in previous checkups because they wanted to hear it all in one day. And today is this day.

"Are you nervous?" asked Asami in his deep voice while gently rubbing Akihito's belly, which have grew a lot, poor Akihito doesn't fit any of his clothes now, now he usually wears Asami's clothes.

"Yeah… I just feel really tired and my feet's hurt a lot." Said Akihito while lazily leaning in to Asami's embrace. Asami couldn't help but to chuckle at his boy, who is getting cutter and cutter by second.

"Let's grab something to eat and let's go to see doctor, ok?"

"Can we go tomorrow?"

"No, you know that we can't."

"But I don't want to go today I am really tired!" Answered quite annoyed Akihito.

"Akihito… calm down, my cute panda."

"Panda!? Am I that fat now, that you are calling me a fat panda?!" Akihito was getting more irritated by second, and Asami was starting to worry for his boy and baby, because stress wasn't good for him now.

"Akihito calm down, I wasn't calling you fat, it's just that you are really cute with your baby belly and… and…" Asami wasn't able to finish his sentence because Akihito started to cry.

"I am fat!" Akihito said while crying.

"You aren't, Akihito, you are really beautiful." No matter what Asami said Akihito didn't listen, Asami already started to panick because he didn't know what to do.

Thank goodness Kirishima came with Akihito's favorite cake and snacks.

When Asami saw him he sighed in relief, in these past 4 month Kirishima and Akihito bonded, they became really close and Kirishima started to take care of Akihito and would bring Akihito's favorite snacks to make him happy.

"Akihito, what happened? Why are you crying?" asked worried Kirishima.

"Kei, Asami called me fat…" said sobbing young man.

"Kirishima, it's not like that… I just said that he is as cute as panda, that's all." Asami defended himself while Kirishima kept sighting.

"Aasami-sama you know how sensitive he is now, you shouldn't be calling him like that, especially when he is like that these past few days…"

"But he liked when I called him like that yesterday."

Kirishima didn't know what to do so to stop the younger man's flow of tears he shoved him all the cupcakes that he brought for him.

After seeing the cupcakes Akihito stopped to cry and started to destroy his cupcakes. After he ate them all Kirishima helped to dress Akihito up and went together with them to the hospital. Kirishima now was like a mother for Akihito, he took care of him, fed him, talked to him and stayed with Akihito in the penthouse while Asami was out of the city for business.

Kirishima for real loved Akihito, he can't understand why at first he didn't like Akihito so much. He is energetic, bright, fun, friendly, he is like a bright bundle of joy and Kirishima couldn't help but to love him and want to protect him, when Kirishima was with him he indeed felt like a mother who takes care of her loved child.

When he went to see his doctor he felt really unpleasant, that cold gel on his belly felt really weird and unpleasant, but he felt better when Asami took his hand and started to rub it affectionaly, but when Kirishima took his other hand and started to squeeze it, because he was so worried for Akihito and his child, worry was clearly written on Kirishima's face, and that made Akihito to lough.

Asami himself started to smile when he saw Akihito laughing, god, Akihito was always so beautiful when he smiled our laughed.

"Well, there is nothing to worry, everything looks perfect, there is nothing wrong with a children, and about their gender, do you want to finally hear it?" asked doctor with a smile on her face.

"Children? Oh yeas, yeas we want to know!" answered all of a sudden fired up Akihito, finally it's the day when they will know genders of their baby's.

"Well then congratulations, you are having twins."

"Twins?!" all of them shouted, Asami and Akihito was really happy they were smiling like crazy, while Kirishima started to cry.

"What are their genders?" Asked Akihito.

"Both of them are girls, after looking at your faces I can say for sure that your daughters are going to be stunning when they grow up, so let me congratulate you again, Takaba-sama, Asami-sama."

After their visit with doctor was over, they quickly drove home, Asami carried Akihito to bed and told him to rest, while he will be away for few hours.

Asami loved to be with his cutie and when he found out that his kitty is pregnant with two adorable girls, his father instincts were on blast and over protectiveness unleashed with full blast. He ordered 4 of his men to stay at the penthouse and protect Akihito and his unborn doughters.

Since twins were away, they were with Asami's parents. Because twins started to bother Akihito a little bit too much, it's not that they meant any harm, it's just that they and Akihito needs rest, and Asami's parents agreed to take twins for a week or few weeks, and they promised to come themselves and stay for a few days.

Asami needed to get rid of few trashes who would of course try to harm Akihito or his baby girls.

"I love you, I will try to return home soon, be good and take care of our girls." Asami said it with a smile and kissed Akihito's sweet lips.

"I love you too, bring something tasty on your way back home." Akihito said with a grin.

"Of course, my cute panda." Asami chuckled when he saw sulking Akihito, he smiled the last time at Akihito and walked out of their bedroom. When he walked past his subordinates he gave them a look which just screamed.

If anything will happen to Akihito you will all die.

 _ **Hi guys, Ik that its bin a really long time since I updated... well my math teacher isn't really nice and doesnt give me any breakes, thats why I was really busy and hadnt any time to write any new ch... so what do u guys think about this ch? Asami and Aki are going to have baby girls, at first I tought about giving them one girl but then I couldn't decide after who the girl should take, that why I decided to give them 2 baby girls ^^**_


	19. Chapter 19

Akihito was just lying on the bed, even though Asami just left he felt lonely because Kirishima left with him too, kids were with Asami's parents and somewhere far away… he was all alone in the penthouse, or so he thought.

Even though Asami told him to rest he wasn't sleepy at all, actually he was quite awake, he was wondering what to do, because he was soooo bored and so he decided to grab something to eat and think about what kind of names he should give to his baby girls.

He walked out of the master bedroom and went straight towards kitchen, he was so concentrated while thinking about his baby girls that he didn't notice presence of 4 men in the living room.

When he came in to the living room 4 men stood up and bowed to him while greeting him in union. "Takaba-sama!"

It was so out of nowhere that poor Akihito freaked out and even jumped from fear. He was wondering who the F r these guys ant what are they doing here, he was pressing his hand to his poor beating like crazy heart.

When guards saw scared Akihito's expression they tried to calm him down, but poor Aki was too scared, until Kasumi came out from the kitchen with ice cream and some cookies for Akihito, he quickly strode towards him.

"Takaba-sama, what's wrong?"

"K-kasumi? Its ok, it's just that while I was daydreaming those guys shoved out of nowhere and scared the shit out of me."

Kasumi sighed in relief, he thought that something bad might have happened to Akihito and that would mean death for them all, cuz who the hell would like to face Asami if something happened to Akihito, well not those 4 guards and Kasumi.

"It's okay Takaba-sama, they also work for Asami-sama, they were left here to protect you, I thought that you might be scared and it might be unpleasant for you if you were left with them, so I came to be with you."

"Oh, Okay, thanks Kasumi." Akihito replied with a smile.

"Not a problem, Takaba-sama."

4 guards watched them with their mouths wide open, they were told to protect their boss future to be wife, which is pregnant at the moment, well they were expecting a woman of course and seeing a young boy with a quite a belly was a surprise, they were wondering how did a brat like him managed to woo their boss and even get pregnant while being a man.

Akihito felt 4 men watching him intensely, he was uncomfortable because he felt that all of their gazes were meant for his baby belly, poor Aki got scared and hid behind Kasumi.

Kasumi understood while his master was acting like that and gave guards a look which just screamed- make him unhappy and u all are dead. 4 guards understood it and gulped, they didn't realize that they stares were that obvious.

"Takaba-sama here I have brought you some cookies and ice cream you can rest in the master bedroom and eat it there." Kasumi tried to make Akihito happy because the kid was pregnant what if those idiots did or said something to make Akihito scared or unhappy again and that would harm children?

"Thanks Kasumi, I was just really bored, twins are away, Asami went to deal with some business and took Kirishima with him… hey can you stay with me for a while? I am thinking about baby names for girls and I would be happy to hear some ones opinion on the names that I thought of. "

"Of course Takaba-sama, it would be my pleasure."

"By the way who are those guys? I believe that it's the first time when I am seeing them."

"Yeas, you haven't met them Takaba-sama." Kasumi motioned with his eyes to guards to introduce themselves.

First introduced a tall black haired, black eyed man, which was around 30 years old, he was quite masculine and looked really professional and stoic just like Kasumi."My name is Takeshi Takaba-sama."

"Nice to meet you Takeshi-san" Akihito greeted with a smile, while guard jus bowed to him.

Then a slender, red haired, brown eyed young man who was around Akihito's age greeted him while smiling. "Yo, Takaba-sama you can call me N, nice to meet you!" Akihito liked the kid, he was smiling not like others, he was happy to finally meet someone not so dead inside.

"Ah, nice to meet you too N-san! You can call me Akihito, by the way why N?"

"Oh it's just that it sounds cool, no other reason and don't add –san… I feel so old, when someone does that." N answered with a wink while Akihito laughed and Kasumi gave him a nasty look.

The third one was man in his near 40, he was tall like Suoh and was really masculine, he bore a scar on his right cheek and had dark brown hair with grey eyes "I am Kakuzu Takaba-sama, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise Kakuzu-san." Akihito answered respectfully , this man just looked like a legend how cant you respect someone who looked like survived a some damn war.

And the last one was a tall man with light brown hair and also grey eyes, he had a hair which were a little bit longer then his shoulders, he was a little bit over 3o years and had a little feminine face "My name is Yamato Takaba-sama I am Kakuzu younger brother."

"Wow…. You two doesn't look alike at all, only your eyes are the same… ah I am sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." Akihito answered embarrassed.

"That's okay Takaba-sama, everyone thinks that we are joking when we say that we are brothers."

"Oh, well you two are so different…"

"Takaba-sama don't stand for so long quickly return to bed and eat your ice creams and cookies, don't you want to start to choose a names for your girls." Kasumi pointed out.

"Oh yeah, you are right, so guys who wants to sit with me and keep me company + knows some good and nice female names come along with me."

In the end all 5 guards tagged along, all of them helped Akihito to pick out names for girls in the end out of all names only 4 names left.

"So now are left with Reina, Reiko, Yuki and Akira… hmmm all are so beautiful, I don't know which ones to choose, I will show them to Asami and ask what does he think about them." Akihito answered with a smile.

After spending few hours with Akihito guards started to understand why Asami choose Aklihito.

"Of course Aki, now go to sleep it's getting pretty late, you need to rest." N said with a smile and Akihito yawned in response, he was pretty tired now.

"Yeah, you are right…"

"If you will need anything just call us Takaba-sama, we will be in the living room" Takeshi said.

"Hayyyyyyy….." when guards bid their farewell to him Akihito was already asleep and smiled in his sleep while rubbing his baby belly.

 _ **Hi guyssssssssssss it was so long -_- I swear I wanted to upload and write new chapters but I was so busy and my finals r killing me I am almost done 5 egzams r down and 1 still to go at the Friday, finally ** I will try to upload new ch at the weekend, thanks for ur support and sorry for a long wait, so comment ant tell me what u think about this new ch and new characters ^^ see u guys soon!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Akihito woke up after few hours, he was so used to sleep in Asami's embrace that he couldn't sleep normally, he wasn't able to shake of the feeling that he has to call Asami now and ask about their baby girls names, because he wants to know now if Asmai favours them or no, then if Asami wont' like them he could think of new names for girls, he knows that its now 22:20 but for a person like Asami it's still early and he really wants to know when will Asami return to cuddle with him in their bed.

So Akihito sneaked out of the bed and took his phone, he dialed Asami's phone number and waited for Asami to pick up. He didn't have to wait long because after third ring Asami answered.

"Akihito, is everything okay? Why are you calling me at this time, you should be sleeping."

"Ah, Asami. I was wondering when will you return?" Akihito asked while blushing, he felt like a high school girl asking her crush on a date.

"Miss me, kitty?" Asami snickered.

"Shut up, it's not like that…. I ah – I just…"

"You just what?"

"Well I picked few names for our baby girls, I know that for a bastard like you this time of a night is still early, and since I couldn't sleep so I thought maybe… you want to hear them and say what you think about them?"

"That sounds great, I want to hear names that you picked."

"Reina, Reiko, Yuki and Akira… what do you think?"

"I like them all."

"Asami co on, we are going to have 2 daughters not 4… chose 2 names." Akihito whined and Asami just chuckled.

"Hmmm fine… I like Akira, this name reminds me of you."

When Akihito heard it he blushed, Asami sometimes could say something really sweet and that made Akihito feel so embarrassed and flustered.

"B- bastard…. And the second name?"

"How about Reina?"

"Yeah I like this one a lot, this name just screams Asami Ryuchi." Akihito loughed.

Asami was happy to hear Akihito laughing, he loved that sound more then anything in the world.

"Hmmm, then we decided on one name, so how about the second one? What do you think about name Akira?"

"Actually names Akira and Reina are my favorites."

"Then it's decided, Akira and Reina Asami, our daughters." Akihito blushed when he heard it, he wanted to ask Asami again when will he return, but he heard like a scream and crash from Asami's side of line.

"Asami, what was that? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just a new waiter tripped and fell with few drinks, everything is fine, I will try to return home around midnight maybe sooner, be good kitty and go to sleep."

"Okayyyy, make sure to look after your waiter it sounded like a really painful crash."

"I will and Akihito?"

"Yeah?"

"Rest well tomorrow we will be having some guests, so rest well."

"Guests?"

"Yeah, few of my friends will be coming they are a couple and one of them is like you."

"Like me?"

"Yeas, he is also pregnant male, he is a bearer like you kitty."

"For real!? No way!" Akihito was sooooo excited, he will finally meet someone like him, maybe they will even become pregnancy buddies.

"Yeas, Yeas kitty now be good ant take care of our baby girls, go to sleep."

"I willlll, Ryu I love you!"

"I love you too, kitty goodnight."

"Hayyyyyy!"

Asami couldn't help from laughing because Akihito turned out to be more excited then he thought and god the kid sounded so cute, after he was done with his phone call he turned around and glared at group of men's laying on the floor all covered in blood.

"My my, you guys almost got me into a huge problem. My cute wife is pregnant you can't scare him with your screams." Asami said with icy cold voice and a chilling smile.

"Ssatou-gumi you should teach your men better manners, but don't worry this time I will do this for you, since we are old friends aren't we?" Asami said while walking towards man in his late 60, he was was all covered in blood and two of Asami's men's held him up to his feets.

"Asami… why are you doing this? We haven't done anything to you, we never went against you." Man asked while trying to bear the pain and not to faint.

"Satou-san, have you thought that I didn't know how you planed to hire assassin to take me down and harm my children with Akihito? And if assassination attempt wouldn't be successful you were planning to take me down with few other organisations."

"H – how?" man asked in shock.

"It doesn't matter, now, shall we continue?" Asami asked while walking towards Satou in one hand holding a hunting knife and in another a pistol. That night only screams were held in the dark warehouse.

 _ **Hello guys ^^ what do u guys think about this new ch? pls comment! I wonder who is that couple that will come to meet Aki the next day and how will it go? Fu fu fu fu fu**_


	21. Guess who came

Akihito was so excited that he barely slept, he couldn't wait to meet another pregnant bearer like him or maybe that bearer was already with a child. He was happy when he woke up, showered and ate great breakfasts, he was so happy to finally meet other people and talk to them other than guards.

When he went to the master bedroom to change his clothes to something more appropriate to meet their guests who should be arriving soon, he found a yukata on a bed in which he should fit perfectly with his baby belly.

Yukata, matched his eyes color, it was a really beautiful light blue yukata with yellow obi, and some yellow butterfly's and flowers, it may sound a little bit too girly for a man, but once putted on yukata didn't seem nor too feminine nor too manly or masculine on him.

Akihito was surprised that it fitted him perfectly and in fact was really comfortable and it didn't feel unpleasant for his quite big baby belly .He was amazed how well it looked on him while staring at the mirror in the master bedroom.

"As I thought this yukata looks amazing on you." Asami said while walking towards Akihito.

"How did you know that it will fit me? I mean, now nothing fits me." Akihito blushed when he looked at Asami's intense eyes who just screamed – I want you!

"Husbands sixth sense." Asami joked.

"Oh come on, Ryuichi… did you measured my belly or something?" Akihito joked.

"Maybe…" Asami grinned.

"You.. are you for real? You really measured me while I was asleep?!"

Asami snickered, panicked expression on his boy's face is just amazing and utterly adorable.

"Shhhh kitty, our guests will be here soon, you don't want to start an argument now don't ya?" Asami teased.

"Sometimes you are so creepy…"

Then they heard a knock on the door, it was Kirishima.

"Asami-sama, Akihito, your guest have already arrived." When Akihito heard this he started to jump from joy, while Asami tried to calm him down, with a tender smile on his face.

When they walked in to the living room there stood two men one had really long black hair and eyes he was quite tall, but another man was a little bit taller than long haired one, another, the taller one had golden hair and blue eyes. When they both turned towards them he saw that long haired man was holding just a newborn baby in his arms.

"Feilong, Mikhail, long time no see." Greeted Asami.

"Indeed, it was, we thought that you died or something like that." Long haired man snickered, sarcasm was clear in his voice.

"Feilon, to talk to you is pleasant as always, I see since you became mother you haven't changed at all, shouldn't you show a better example to your son?" Asami said while grinning.

"You…" long haired man started, but was interrupted by other.

"You guys are always like that, can't you see that someone is clearly confused and ignored here?" Golden haired man said.

Then all eyes turned to look at Akihito, poor Aki felt so embarrassed and confused. Asami clearly understood what his lover felt.

"This is Takaba, soon to be Asami Akihito." Asami introduced his boy who went completely red, all men snickered at completely red Akihito.

"Ahhh, n- nice to meet you." Akihito managed to say.

"My name is Liu Feilong- Arbatov, nice to meet you too Akihito." Long haired man said with a graceful smile.

"My name is Mikhail Arbatov, this long haired beauty is my wonderful wife and this little bundle of joy in his arms is our son, Tao." Mikhail said with a wide smile on his face.

"Call me your wife one more time and you are dead." Feilong said with a chilling voice.

"Oh come on honey…"

"One more and I will shoot you."

This kind of drama looked funny to Akihito so he started to giggle, then all eyes returned on him.

"I am sorry, but you two just look so close with each other." Akihito said while wiping a single tear from laughing from the corner of his eye and flashed them a huge smile.

Feilong walked towards Akihito and hugged him ."Ahhhhhhh You are soooo adorable, can I adopt you?"

Then in a heartbeat Asami separated them and held Akihito in his arms while Arbatov held Feilong.

"He is mine." Asami glared at Feilong.

"How possessive…" Feilong sulked.

At the same time little baby stirred from his sleep and started to struggle and cry.

"Tao shhhh its okay, I am here" Feilong tried to calm him down.

"Tao what's wrong little man?" Arbatov said while taking Tao from Feilong's hands.

"He's so adorable…" Akihito sighed.

"Don't worry ours are going to be much more adorable." Asami said while rubbing Akihito's belly.

"By the way Akihito, how long are you pregnant?" Feilong asked.

"4 months and 2 weeks." Akihito said while embarrassed, he didn't expect Feilong to call him by his first name.

"Ohhh so you have around 4 months and around a week till your baby will be born, do you know their gender?" Feilong asked while walking closer to Akihito.

"Ah yeah, it's girls. We will be having twins." Akihito said with a smile.

"Two girls how nice, hey Fei how about we make a girl for ourselves?" Arbatov asked with a grin/

"Sure." Feilong said with a graceful smile, but when he saw how happy Mikhail became, he added. "but you will be the one which will carry our child and will be pregnant. How about that?"

"Ahhh I think Tao is enough for us now." Mikhail said.

"How old is your son?" Akihito asked.

"He is 1 month and few days old.' Feilong said with a smile while looking at his son being held by Mikhail.

"Well I think we should finally sit down and enjoy snack, Akihito you can't stand for long, don't forget that." Asami said while pushing Akihito to sit on a couch.

In the end only Feilong and Akihito were left in the living room, while Asami and Arbatov excused themselves while saying that they want to take a smoke in the balcony.

Asami turned around while walking and saw Akihito shyly holding Tao in his arms with a huge smile on his face and Feilong sitting besides him.

When they entered balcony they closed the doors and turned to each other and their face expressions became hard as stone.

"How did it go?" Arbatov asked.

"They didn't talk… they haven't said anything." Asami said in annoyed voice.

"The ones I tortured didn't talk either… those bastards are pissing me off so much. Asami you did well by sending your kids to your parents to protect them."

"I know… they are traveling from place to place to make sure that they won't be found and my parents men will protect them."

"What did you said to Akihito about twins?"

"I said to him that he needs rest and kids won't let him rest, so after some time kids will return with my parents to see us."

"It's good then we can't expose them to danger. And those morons do they know where is Akihito?"

"They think that he is somewhere in America and do they know where is Feilong?" Asami asked while looking at the city. .

"They think that Feilong and Tao are somewhere in Africa or China." Arbatov answered.

"Good, we can't let them know that they are here. We must hunt down those bastards as soon as possible and make sure that no one will know that Feilong and Akihito will be staying here in my penthouse while we will be hunting them."

"Yeah, but how will we make them to stay in the penthouse? It will take a while to hunt them all it can take for even a few months…"

"I know… but that is why we arranged a whole army of our most trusted men to protect them." Asami grinned.

"Yeah, you are right… they will be safe and if by chance even a strand of Feilongs perfect hair will suffer or my son's… I will sure that they all will be destroyed." Arbatov said with chilling voice.

"Don't worry, they will be safe we will take care of that." Asami said.

"Yeah, you are right, lets return, I haven't hugged or annoyed Feilong for more than 5 minutes, I feel lonely." Arbatov snickered.

"I can't imagine, how can you two be together, live or rise a child together?" Asami asked amazed.

"Oh this is love, it's all power of love my dear friend." Arbatov said while opening balcon's doors with a rare smile.

Asami walked in the living room and saw Akihito munching some cakes which ones of course Kirishima brought for him, when Akihito saw him he smiled and it melted Asami's heart, yeas, he will make sure that nothing will happen to his Akihito, he will make sure of this. He must protect his happiness and his happiness is Akihito and their family.

 _ **Hi guys ^^ I wanted to upload sooner but couldn't -_- what do you guys think about this new ch? I wrote it longer since today I had some more time, cuz I slacked off from school today cuz I hate that place ** soooo now we have Feilong, Mikhail and Tao as new characters in my story what do you guys think? :)**_


	22. Chapter 22

Akihito was so happy and excited to hold a baby, well he used to hold and carry around twins, but they weren't that small like baby Tao. Tao was so small and soft, that it completely melted his heart.

While Akihito was enchanted by baby Tao he didn't notice how Asami and Mikhail returned, Asami looked at big Akihito's eyes, yes… he will be a perfect mother for their children who will be born soon, the twins and their future kids.

When Asami turned to look at Feilong he wasn't surprised to see a passed out Feilong on a couch, while Arbatov was taking his photos from all possible angles.

"Yeah they are weird as always, I don't understand how with that character Feilong didn't kill Arbatov…" Asami thought.

Asami moved behind Akihito and hugged his shoulders. Akihito gasped and jumped and that woke baby Tao up, he started to struggle and whine because he woke up in another person arms and not his mother or father. His whining woke Feilong up, he quickly punched Arbatov in the stomach who was on top of him and taking his photos.

Feilong quickly took baby Tao back and calmed down him not paying any attention ti his husband who was laying on the floor while clutching his belly.

"Fei… I am so sorry, I woke him up." Said Akihito, apology written on his face.

"It's okay Aki, he always starts to cry when he wokes up in someone else arms and besides its Asami's fault, not yours." Soothed him Feilong he didn't want Akihito to feel bad, he actually liked him and since it was his first time holding baby he did quite good till Asami came and scared poor boy.

"And ammmm… your husband is laying on the floor…"

"Don't mind him." Answered Feilong in a cold voice.

"Ok…" when Akihito looked at watch on the wall he was surprised how much time passed it was already pretty late and he himself was starting to feel sleepy, actually he was really sleepy but baby on his arms distracted him from his tiredness.

"Ryuuuu… lets go to sleep already." Akihito said while rubbing his eyes.

"Of course, its pretty late, you need to rest, have you eaten already?" Asami asked.

"Yesssss I did."

"Good then, go to sleep I will be showing Feilong and person on the floor their room."

"But I want to go tooo…"

"Do you know that when you are sleepy you become so clingy and attention seeking?"

"Yes I know, now carry me." Said Akihito while stretching his arms towards Asami.

Asami sighed and took Akihito to his arms and carried him, while standing up, Feilong walked to Mikhail and kicked him.

"How long are you going to lay here, wake up now and lets go to sleep or you can just lay here till morning I don't care."

"Fei… that's so cruelll, at least don't be so mean to me in front of our baby and friends." Mikhail pleaded while laying on the floor.

"Dream on." Feilong said and walked past him.

"That's why I love you… you are so cold and fierce." Mikhail said.

But Feilong completely ignored him he just kept walking straight, but that didn't help him to hide a blush on his face which Mikhail saw and grinned. Feilong may seem cold, but he is really soft and motherly in the inside.

Asami shoved where will they room will be and left with sleeping Akihito in his arms which managed to wish sweet dreams to Mikhail and Feilong.

Feilong had put baby Tao on the bed and looked at Mikhail.

"Will Asami help?" asked Feilong.

"Of course he will, they are after his children and Akihito after all."

"But you know how much he likes to do everything by himself."

"I know don't worry, he agreed to work together with us. While you will be staying here with Akihito and Tao, Asami and me will be hunting those bastards down."

"You don't expect me to sit here, do nothing and wait for you, don't you?" Feilong glared at Arbatov, there is no way in hell that he will be sitting here safely while his husband will risk his life, after all he is still a leader of Chinese baishee organization. He was a fierce yakuza himself.

"Feilong… we cant go there together. What if something will happen to both of us, what will happen to our baby then? Who will take care of him? Do you really want throw your life away and loose a possibility to see how our child grows?"

Feilong didn't know what to say, he only bit his lip, Mikhail was right, it wasn't smart for both of them to go because of their son and not to mention if something will happen to his husband Feilong could always take revenge, but what will happen if he wont return and he will have to stay all by himself, his son wont have a father.

Mikhail may be sometimes reckless and crazy… but he loves his family and protects it more then anything in the world. He sighed and looked in to Arbatovs eyes. There was burning a fire and wish to protect him and their baby…

"Fine, but you must promise me that you will return to me and our son."

"Deall, and you must promise me that you will protect our son."

"Of course I will." Mikhail couldn't restrain himself, he walked towards Feilong and smashed their lips together, after long making out session when they both separated for some air, Feilong hugged Mikhail and whispered.

"Make sure that they will scream out of pain, I wont forgive you if they will die painless and quick death." When Mikhail heard it he grinned and kissed Feilong.

"Don't worry I wont disappoint you."

"Good, now since we both are pretty awake why don't we have some fun?" Feilong whispered in lust filled voice.

"You read my mind, honey."

Heyyyyyy guys, its been a really long time… sorry I was really busy. So what do you think about this new ch? Btw I have some news I was thinking about starting a new fanfiction, of course I wont abandon this one, this will probably will have new many ch in the future.


	23. Chapter 23

Akihito woke up feeling annoyed, when he woke up there was no Asami, no one hugged him and no one kept him warm and safe. He walked around the penthouse, but couldn't find him, he haven't seen Feilong and Mikhail either so he thought that they are still sleeping and didn't want to disturb their rest.

He was so bored and hungry. He walked to the bathroom and washed himself paying extra attention to his baby belly, when was done and walked out of the bathroom he heard his phone ringing.

When he looked who the caller is he saw that it was Asami.

"Good morning beautiful, are you still sleeping?" asked Asami with a sweet voice.

"Thanks to you no, I am not sleeping, I woke up alone, cold, not in your arms and hungry." Answered annoyed Akihito.

"Shhh kitty I promise I will make up this for you right now. Ok?"

"Where are you right now?"

"In Sion, there was something that I had to do no matter what. If it wasn't important I wouldn't have left you alone, you know that really well my love."

"Yeah yeah… so how are you going to make it up for me?" Akihito asked annoyed.

"I am going to take you out for breakfasts in the city." Asami answered calmly.

"I wont be going to any restaurant, I don't want to be stared at and poked fingers." Akihito answered, he really didn't want to go to a place with a lot of people, he could already imagine people poking their fingers at him and whispering after seeing a pregnant male.

"I know kitty, don't worry I know about it that's why I will be taking you to a very nice place with a lot of nature, only you and me will be there."

"What about bodyguards?"

"Yeas bodyguards will be there too, don't worry with us only Kirishima with Suoh will be, others will be more farther away."

Akihito sighed in relief, some of Asamy's bodyguards were nice to him and didn't really mind him being with their boss some even congratulated him and wished a safe birth for Asami's and his baby girls.

But there were also some bodyguards who sneered when they saw him or looked at him with disgust. He newer said it to Asami because he didn't want those morons for having narrow mind to lose their jobs or even worse, their lives.

"That sounds nice, so when are we going to that nice place of yours?" Akihito asked.

"When you will take a bath and dress up."

"I have already bathed, if you don't remember I don't have any clothes who fits my baby belly anymore, I wont go there with your clothes on, or should I just take a curtain and just wrap it around me? There is possibility that I will even start a new fashion trend." Akihito said sarcastically.

"Akihito open our closet, I have bought some new kimono for you, they will perfectly fit your baby belly." Asami said while laughing.

"And how I am supposed to put it on all by myself?"

"Don't worry Kirishima should be at the penthouse shortly he will help you."

"Fine… make sure that food better be good." Akihito warned, today he felt really annoyed and grumpy.

"Of course Kitty, everything the best is only for you."

Akihito didn't even respond he just hang up and went to pick out a Kimono for their breakfasts. He had to agree all of them are really beutifle, he had a hard time deciding on one. In the end he chose a light blue Kimono with colorful flowers , when he started to undress himself he heard how bedroom doors opened and Kirishima walked in with a smile on his face.

"Good morning Akihito-sama." Kirishima greeted.

"Good morning Kei." Akihito smiled.

"I assume that you want to put on this kimono." Kirishima said when he looked on bed laying light blue Kimono.

"Yeah, I think that this one will be perfect." Akihito said.

"I agree, how about a yellow obi belt. It will go perfect with Kimono and it will look nice with colorful flowers."

"Oh yeah, I think that it will look great."

After 45 minutes they were finally done, Kirishima had to sweat because even though they did everything with a lighting speed they had some problems with obi belt, because Kirishima didn't want to squeeze Akihito's baby belly too har, but he still wanted everything to be in place.

"Here all done." Kirishima sighed.

"Thanks Kei." Akihito smiled and Kirishima smiled back at him, god Kirishima loved this kid, he just wants to adopt him and pamper him.

When they were done Kirishima led him to the car, when he sat in the car he was surprised to find there N, he haven't seen him in a while. Looks like that the ride gonna be quite long that's why they took N to make sure that Akihito wont feel borred and will have to chat with someone.

After few hours they reached a beautiful manor, thank goodness that Kei got him some cookies that he snacked while driving or else he would have been so hungry that he would have fainted.

He walked through beautiful garden and he saw Asami sitting on a chair near a little table in the garden, he was reading some reports.

When Asami saw Akihito he s couldn't hide his smile, Akihito looked just so beautiful in that Kimono, he quickly walked towards Akihito and kissed him on the lips and while holding his hand he leaded blushing Akihito near the little table and sat him down.

"This manor is so beautiful, its so green here and its in the forest, air is so fresh here, its so nice." Akihito said while looking around.

"I know, I want us to rise our girls here, also a fresh air and nature wouldn't do anything bad for Saito and Erika."

"Really? I sooo agree with it." Akihito said and Asami smiled when he saw how happy Akihito is. He took Akihito's hand and kissed it. Then he motioned servants to bring the food, while they were eating he kept on glancing to Akihito and see how cutely he ate all food that was brought for him.

After they were done eating, he moved closer Akihito and kissed his cheek.

"Akihito, you know that I love you more than anything in the world, do you feel the same way towards me?" Asami asked.

"Of course I do, why do you even bother asking."

"Well, because…" Asami slowly stood up took Akihito's arm and kneeled down, he took out of his pocked a ring box and opened it while looking Akihito in the eyes, he saw shocked expression on Akihito's face.

"Because I want to marry you, Takaba Akihito, and want to know if you would agree to change your surname in to Asami, and become Asami Akihito."

Akihito was so shocked to hear it he wasn't expecting it at all, his heart was beating like crazy and his face became really red, there is no way that he can say no, he loves this man so much.

"Of course I agree you bastard." Akihito said while few tears fell down his face, Asami quickly wiped them away and with a smile he had put ring on Akihito's ring finger.

The ring was beautiful, it was made from while gold, and it had a hazel color diamond, which was made to look like a rose.

Akihito was so happy he hugged and kissed Asami not caring if any of bodyguards are looking at them and then will latter sneer at him.

"Finally you are completely mine, Asami Akihito."

"Don't forget that we still need to get married, Ryuichi." Akihito grinned now he can without any embarrassment call Asami by his first name.

"Of course, my cute Akihito." Asami said while rubbing gently Akihito's baby belly, he needs to get rid of those bastards as soon as possible that they wouldn't harm his family, he wont ever allow that, they all will need to die.

 _ **Hy guys ^^ I wanted to upload new ch faster but was bussy writing and thinking about my new fanfiction about Aki and Asami, I decided to call it "My dear bastard king" I wanted to name it "Long time ago", but damn the first one just screamed Aki x Asami so it won :D pls comment what do u think about this new ch ^^**_


	24. Chapter 24

Akihito was starting to feel really worried, it has been already a week since he didn't heard a word from Asami, Asami left with Mikhail a week ago to deal with some business in the end leaving Akihito and Feilong with his baby Tao in the manor with dozen of body guards.

He was also sad when he didn't heard anything in a week from his husband, every time he tried to contact him he couldn't reach him, at least he was able to talk with twins trough the phone and Asami's parents, they promised if everything will be okay to come to him and stay in the manor with everyone after 4 days.

At least he wasn't alone, Feilong was always with him and teached him how to hold, bath and feed a new born, he also gave a lot of advices to Akihito about baby's and promised that if he needed any help with his girls he would always help him.

They both sat in the manors garden on the ground and enjoyed warmth from the sun and fresh air.

"Hey Fei, did Mikhail called you in these past few weeks?"

"No, why do you ask Aki?"

"Well it was a while since I heard something from Asami and I am getting really worried, what if something happened to him?"

"Aki, they are big boys, you don't need to worry, they will take care of themselves and besides you need to take care of yourself and girls, and plan your upcoming weddings." Feilong said with a smile.

"But still he haven't called me in a week, it never happened before."

"Don't worry, I am sure that he will call soon, he must be occupied with work and is trying to finish it as soon as possible that he could return to your side as always." Feilong petted Akihito's head with affection, he came to love Akihito like his baby brother and they also became best friends, he felt huge affection towards Akihito and understood why Asami called him a kitty, Akihito indeed acted and looked like a cat, cute, clingy, lazy and beautiful with a baby belly cat.

"Fei I am so jealous of you, you are so strong and smart and you are amazing mother to Tao."

"Thank you Aki, I believe that you will be even better than me when your girls will be born." Felong chuckled.

"I hope that I will be at least half good as you."

"Nonsense you will be just perfect, alright its getting windy lets go inside I need to feed Tao and put him to sleep, and you need to lay for a while you look sleepy."

"Yeah, you are right, let's get inside its getting late."

After feeding baby Tao and making sure that he is asleep, Feilong walked as quite as a ghost to Akihito's room to make sure that he is asleep. After all Feilong was a trained assassin so without even a sound he went to Akihito's room, tucked him under the bed sheets and left without any sound.

Then he came outside and pulled out his phone, and speed dealed a phone number and preset his phone to his ear.

"Fei, my love, how are you? Is our baby alright? Did something happened? Are you alright? Please tell me Fei!" After hearing it over and over again Feilong just rolled his eyes.

"I am fine, how everything going?"

"Not bad, we have already cleaned quite a lot of those bugs, but still we don't know who the master minds are and where they are, but we are trying to get that information now."

Feilong stayed quite for a while and hear screams from the other side of the line and chuckled.

"I hear can it, did any of them talked?"

"No, not yet, but I believe that they will talk soon, Asami is out of patience and is skinning one of the guys alive." Mikhail grinned in the other side of line and heard Feilong chuckling.

"What unlucky bastard."

"True, hey Fei?"

"Yeah?"

"You are so hot when you show your sadistic side to me, if only I would be with you now I would drag you to our room and wouldn't let you out for three days and nights till I would be completely sated with you." Mikhail said it with such a lust in his voice that it made Feilong blush and feel needy, not that he would tell it out loud.

"You pervert, I am ending the call." Feilong said while trying to hide his embarrassment in his voice.

"Wait Fei no, how is our baby doing?"

"He's fine, he is still not used to not see you around and always keeps looking around in a search for you."

"My baby… I miss him so much, I cant even tell how much I am missing you its so hard to wake up without you by my side." Mikhail sobbed.

It made Feilong actually smile, he loved Mikhail and missed him too, but he would never say it out loud.

"Then just finish those hyenas quickly and return to my side and tell Asami to call Akihito he is really worried about him, he cant be stressed now, its his final month of pregnancy, it could harm him and girls."

"I will, and Fei?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Mikhail said and ended the call.

For good 10 minutes Feilong stood in the same place and blushed after getting his composure back he turned around and walked back in to the manor.

 _ **Hi guysssssss sorry for my long absence… I have returned from hospital only few days ago, I have spent there almost two week, but since I am finally back to being healthy and lively I will try to upload as quickly as possible my both storys, since I have finished this one after few h I will update My Dear Bastard King ^^**_

 _ **Pls comment**_


	25. Chapter 25

Akihito, was so happy Asami started to call him every day, at least 10 times a day. When Mikhail said to Asami that Akihito was really depressed and worried because he didn't called him for a while now, Asami finally woke up and cursed himself for being so stupid, he wanted so soon to get rid of those trashes who were after his Akihito and kids, that he completely forgot to call him from time to time and tell him that he is alright and that he doesn't need to worry.

Its already over 2 weeks from the day Asami left Akihito in the manor and went into hunting people who wants to harm his family. The man that he literally beatted and skinned alive didn't tell him much, he only kept on yelling one name that he tried to find out over a month now, and since he knows it now, everything will be easier he will be able to return home soon after getting rid of him and his lackeys.

"Hirakara Taizou… Kirishima find everything about him, I want to get rid of him soon, I want to teach him what happens when he dares to harm what's mine soon, I want to return and be there when Akihito will be giving birth to our baby girls." Asami said while smoking a cigarette while looking at a dead man without a skin.

"Of course Asami-sama, it has been a while since we saw Akihito-sama, I am worried how he is doing now, he should be going in to labor in 3-4 weeks, we cant delay and play this game with those trashes anymore." Asami smirked when he heard what Kirishima said, he and Akihito bonded wayyy too quickly and strongly, he even calls Akihito every day and is really protective of him. Maybe that's why Akihito asked Kirishima to be one of their daughter's godfather with Suoh, while their other one's godfather's will be Feilong and Mikhail.

"Kirishima, sometimes I think that you are almost like mother to Akihito." Asami said with a smirk.

"Sorry Asami-sama, but I am not. I don't deserve such honor to be called Akihito's – sama mother, of course I wouldn't mind but… it's just that… that honor is way too grate for me to bear." Kirishima said with completely straight face, which made Asami and others in the warehouse look at him strangely.

Asami quickly turned around and walked towards Mikhail after dismissing Kirishima, Mikhail was happily chatting with Feilong while smiling like a mad man, when he walked closer to Mikhail he could hear Feilong yelling.

'You fucking idiot, if you love me and our son as much as you say then go and fucking destroy those fuckers! I am fucking sick and tired of sleeping alone!.'

To which Mikhail answered.

"But dear you know that I am trying my best, I will try to do it as soon as possible, I promise that it wont take that long anymore." Mikhail said with a sad voice, like a sulking child. He knew that Feilong can never be mad at him while he is acting like that.

'Gahhh! Fine, just be quick… T-Tao misses you a lot… you know…' Feilong said while trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Awwww baby I promise, I will return as soon as possible, by the way, what are you wearing right now? Something sexy?" Mikhail said with teasing voice.

*Call Ends*

"What Fei!? Asami can you believe it?! He hung up on me, the right moment I wanted to try and to be nice with him." Mikhail whined.

"I still cant understand what Feilong sees in you… maybe he is only with you since he was forced to marry you and got knocked up with your child?" Asami teased.

"Wahhhhh you are so mean… I cant believe what Akihito sees in you, you are the worst."

"Let's talk about it later, firstly do you know anything about Hirakara Taizou?"

"Yeah, pretty ugly guy, human trafficking, sex drugs, killing for fun, he also likes sex with children… you can talk about what he is doing for a whole night long, the list is really long. He is a son of Hirakara Tenshi, his father was respected and honorable man, that brat desired for power and money, when his father stopped fixing everything for him and saving him from his crimes, he got mad and decided to create his own gang, after his father death he was planning to return with his own gang and to make them in to one."

"He did that? I don't think that his father wanted successor like him, he is just a disgrace to his father." Asami said.

"That's true, he didn't want him as successor, that's why he removed him from family registry and position as successor."

"He must have been really mad."

"And he was, he was that mad that he even murdered his own father and killed other members of organization who refused to fallow his orders, and once a respectful organization turned in to piece of shit. I hate that dog, when I will get my hands on him… I will make him beg for death…" Mikhail said with dark and cold eyes, he looked as if he is already killing someone in his head.

"You sound as if you are holding grudge against him, have you met him before?"

"Yeas, I have… that creep has his eyes on Fei… on my Fei, and it looks like that he has his eyes on Aki too."

"What do you mean?" Asami's face tensed.

"I have met him around 2 years ago in a Feilong's fathers new year party, me and Fei were already married and he was already pregnant with Tao, that scum came with his father, since Fei's father and Hirakara Tenshi were friends he was invited to the party and he took his son as to teach him some stuff and to get him to know us one of the biggest fishes, you came in to that party after he and his father left, that's why you haven't saw or met him."

"I see… what happened next?"

"He saw my Fei who was drinking tea near the window at that moment and decided that my Fei would be delighted to meet him and even sleep with him, I almost choked that brat. He started to hit on him, when I saw it I came and told him to fuck off from my partner, he told me that I am over reacting since its not a big problem to have sex for two guys, since its only for pleasure and its not as if Fei could get pregnant, and Fei looks like… what did he said, ah yeah he called Fei a high class prostitute, and wanted to have fun with him too."

"Wait, and you didn't shoot him?" Asami said with shocked expression on his face.

"Sadly but no, I feel so bad for leaving him alive and letting his father to save his ass. I told him to leave or I will kill him for talking like that with my pregnant wife. When he realized that Fei is a bearer it got worse, he started to annoy us more, he even dared to say that it would be great if after giving birth to my child, Fei would bear his one, and he even asked me if I know how much you could get from selling a bearer in the black market. That made me loose my cool completely and I shot him 3 times as a reminder to not get near my Fei. I shot his shoulder, leg and arm… I really hoped that his father and doctors wouldn't be able to save him." Mikhail said with annoyance while crushing his phone in hand.

"So this is what that fucker wants… I will die before he will touch Akihito, I will skin him alive… or maybe I should cut his dick off and make him eat it?" Asami said with a sadistic smile which made Mikhail to smile too.

"Lets make sure that, that fucker will die in horrible pain and as soon as possible, I wont allow him to ever come near my honey."

"Yeah, lets kill him soon. Akihito will be giving birth soon, I want also to spend some time with him before he will be giving birth and be there for him the entire time."

"I understand you… me and Fei are thinking about having one more baby, I must keep him happy and safe if I want that to happen or he will tell me to sleep on the ground outside our bedroom door again, we were trying to have a second baby when in the middle of sex I got a call, and when I picked it I was told to rush to one of our warehouses quickly since Yuri caught some of my men who wanted to kidnap Fei and Tao and then kill them." Mikhail said.

"You really did that? You are lucky that he didn't shot you that must have been a huge blow to his ego. Did you said to him why did you left him in the middle of sex?"

"Yeah after a month of sleeping on the ground behind our bedroom doors I decided that its time to tell him the truth."

"You are a genius…" Asami said with an amazed expression in his face with a lot of mocking, but Mikhail didn't catch that Asami said it with sarcasm.

"Why thank you, you know to be married with Fei require to be one amazing guy, and that's what I am." Mikhail said cockily with a grin on his face.

"I still cant understand what does Feilong see in you and how can he manage to live with you."

"Hey that's so mean, lets better go and get rid of those trashes and when we will return home to our honey's you will be able to ask Fei yourself."

"Okay, I will."

"By the way your wedding awaits you too, not also birth of your baby girls."

"That's true." Asami said with a rare smile on his face.

"I cant wait to see Aki in white wedding dress, he will look sooo lovely." Mikhail teased.

"Wedding dress you say… hmmm good idea." Asami grinned evilly.

"You know that I was kidding right?" Mikhail grinned.

"Oh really?" Asami smirked.

"I really feel bad for Aki now." Mikhail laughed.

 ** _Hello guys, sorry for a long wait... was really busy and had problems with my computer, dont worry its perfectly fine now, and I can write my fanfictions as often as possible ^^_**

 ** _Btw plsssss comment what do u think about this ch? Isnt Fei and Mikhail a cute couple? :D_**


	26. Chapter 26

Asami was driving inside his car, his men drove in front while behind him was Mikhail with his own men, they have finally found the hideout of that miserable worm and his men, they have spent 2 days without any sleep while looking for Hirakura Taizou, on the 3 day they have rested and prepared to get rid of Hirakura and his men.

They were near, they have finally found their hideout it was an abandoned furniture factory in a forest in far south of America. They have traveled many hours and they have finally reached their destination, it was a factor hidden by huge tree's and hills, many men's patrolled around the territory but snipers did their job well, the other ones were finished quickly from behind with a knife cutting their throats. The ones who tried to run away were also quickly finished off, it was really easy to finish outside and inside work since they had their people inside.

The people who used to serve Hirakura Tenshi agreed to give their full support and help to kill Hirakura Taizou, they wanted to finally be free from that psychopath and protect their family's from him, so when they heard that Russia and Japan yakuza kings are after Taizou, how could they lose such a chance to get rid of him.

Asami and his men barged in to the building and saw a group of men standing covered in blood all of them weren't young they were in their 30-40 some were even in their 50. One man stepped in front of everyone and bowed, he had grey hair and a lot of wrinkles on his face, but still he was quite tall, he looked as if he was in his early 60.

"Asami-sama I am Sato Kirimura, I am the one who called you." The man greeted.

"Kirimura –san its nice to finally meet you, are these men behind you trustworthy?" Asami said while smoking a Dunhill.

"Yeas they are, I have known them for many years, we all share one wish, to get rid of Hirakura Taizou, we have lived far too many years in fear."

"Hmmm… where is Taizou?"

"We have tied and left him in one of the rooms."

"Good lead him to us."

"Hay."

They have walked dark corridors with guns in their hands, finally at the end of the hall reached the door, when they opened them they saw bloodied Taizou on the ground with two men pressing him down while one laid on the ground covered in blood and didn't move.

"Takeshi, Akira what happened?!" Kirimura asked.

"Kirimura-san he managed to untie his hands and and stabbed Sami, he had hidden a knife inside his clothes." One of the men said.

"Get Taizou for us." Mikhail said in a cold voice.

"Oh my Mikhail Arbatov, long time no see how is my baby Fei? I heard that the two of you now have a child, so you are a daddy now, hey is your kid also a bearer like mommy?" Taizou laughed out loud and and spat blood.

" Hirakura Taizou… long time no see indeed." Mikhail walked forward and stepped on Taizou hand and he groaned from the pain.

"Tsch… Arbatov as always so rude and cruel, how can someone so beautiful as Fei even look at you direction." Taizou said.

"Trust me Taizou, Feilong is far much more scarier than Mikhail, fear Feilong not Mikhail and especially when Tao was born Feilong went extreme, he could even easier then before chew your head off." Asami said while smoking.

"Oh my… Asami Ryuichi, the king of Japan, no the whole Asia and part of Europe, what brings such an important figure to my lovely house?"

"Don't play dumb Taizou, you dared to try and touch what is mine and you will pay dearly for that."

"Ahhh… are you talking about Aki-chan? Damnnnn I must agree he sure as hell is cute, now I wonder who would pay more… for Aki-can or Fei… hmmm cuteness against beauty, who would win what do you guys think? But no… before selling them I would love to try out them myself." Taizou grinned and started to laugh like a psychopath again, while Asami and Mikhail was on the verge of losing cool and beating him to death.

"But I mean… come on guys don't be mad, your wife's are so beautiful and besides Asami'san your daughter gonna be one amazing beauty when she will grew up, I am not saying that she isn't now." Taizou licked his lips and grinned.

" I am done with this shit, Kirishima bring me tools it's time." Asami grinned while Mikhail was snickering behind and playing with a knife.

They have taken Taizou's clothes of, and first they have made some cuts on his body, then Suoh and Kirishima took places to beat Taizou with baseball bat, but even then Taizou kept loughing.

"Yuri pour water with salt on this crazy fucker" Mikhail said.

" I am getting tired of this shit…. Lets just Skin him alive and cut his head off, I need to return home soon, my baby girls will be born soon, Akihito needs me." Asami said while texting someone. (Of course Akihito).

"Lets not rush, lets enjoy." Mikhail grinned.

"Well fine, I still want to cut his fingers off" Asami said and pulled off his hunter knife.

"Let me help you, I will hold him in place, lets see how long you will be laughing now." Mikhail grinned.

Mikhail grabbed Taizou hand and spread his fingers while Asami cutted them off one by one, when Asami was cutting the 3 finger Taizou finally screamed in pain.

"Took you long enough." Mikhail said.

"Looks like that he knew that we will catch him that's why he drank drugs, they are called 'invincible' you don't feel for some time any pain at all, looks like effect is tiring off Taizou-kun." Asami smiled, at the same moment he cutted the 4 finger. It took 20 minutes to cut other 6 fingers.

After that they have forced to tell all names of people who also were after Akihito and Fei. Taizou begged and promised the entire world both to Mikhail and Asami, soon they both got tired of cries and cutted Taizou tongue out.

Then little by little, slowly they have skinned him alive after few hours by both Asami and Mikhail Taizou didn't have any skin at all, of course nose and earls also, when they were satisfied with their handy work they have cutted Taizou head off and burned his body with entire fabric.

When they left and were on their way back to the cars Mikhail called Feilong and shouted.

"Baby, we are done daddy is coming home to you!"

"You fucking idiot its 4 in the morning are you fucking crazy?! I don't give a shit what have you done let me fucking sleep!" Mikhail quickly shut up and heard Tao crying on the background.

"I will murder you" Feilong said in a quite and dangerous voice.

"Looks like my baby is angry at me… um Asami… how about you return and tell Fei that I still had some business to take care off?" Mikhail said pleadingly.

"No."

"Asami you are so cruellllll."

After long and tiresome trip back home everyone finally reached Japan it was already evening, everyone were dead tired and wanted nothing more than to rest, or of course see their loved ones.

Asami almost runned in to the car because no matter how many times he called Akihito or guards who had to protect him no one picked up their phones, on their way to the mansion Asami and Kirishima kept calling everyone but still no one answered, the same was also with Feilong and his guards.

When they finally reached the mansion there were no lights inside the mansion, they prepared their guns and walked inside slowly, they walked each and every room, but there was no one inside the mansion, it looked as if they all have disappeared, there was some food on the table just barely eaten, some dishes near the sink, but not a single soul inside the mansion.

Asami and Mikhail freaked out, where were their lovers? What happened to everyone, where are they? Did other ones managed to find and reach their lovers before them?

 _ **Hello guysssss, it has been a while I really wanted to write the torture scena much better but I am sooo busy right now, it so sucks to be a senior cuz u have to do sooo many stuff… like reading super boring books.. gahhhh dying…. So what do u think about this ch? ^^ and what happened to everyone inside the manor? ****_


	27. Chapter 27

Asami was enraged he returned back in to manor to his kitty's side and he is gone, no one are in the manor, no bodyguards, no Akihito or Twins, no Feilong and Tao, no his special bodyguards for Akihito, every ones phones are turned off. He started to see everything in red out of rage he started to run and check every room, maybe he can find anyone or some clues, if he will find any of his bodyguards he will punish them for not calling him and saying that something went wrong, if something have happened to his kitty all incompetent bodyguards of his will pay, and people who have taken his kitty away with their children.

He walked in to every room and checked time and time again, after few hours he went in to kitchen to get something to drink, when he sighed and looked down he saw blood, his blood went cold, he stopped to move and looked down, splatters of blood. His lover's blood? Could it be that his love is hurt, kidnapped or even tortured? He ran outside where he saw Mikhail running around he manor checking every part of garden and calling all over and over again Feilong's name, it was clear that the man was in the distress as well. When he saw Asami, Mikhail runned towards Asami.

"Have you found anything?" Mikhail asked hopefully.

"I have found some blood on the kitchens floor."

"What?! Fei! Oh my Fei is he alright, our baby, Tao, my loves?! What if that blood is any of them?! If it's the jobs of any of our enemy's I will skin them alive, all of them, I will destroy them…" Mikhail yelled almost going mad, he started to curse and his eyes just screamed come near me and you are dead meat.

"We don't know whose blood is that, but we need to find out what the hell happened here and where are our family's because if we won't find it out and someone kidnapped them, we may lose them by taking too much time, so lets try to calm down because we need to get our wives back no matter what." Asami said with a grin that said, everything will be alright, we will get them back.

After 30 mins of calling every single guard on Japan and telling them to be on a watch and few more hundreds called to the manor and ordered to look every part of forest to find Akihito and Feilong. Both men were going crazy, but soon they heard a sound of engine, they walked outside and saw 5 black cars, everyone pointed their weapons to the cars and waited, when the doors opened angry Feilong got out of the car and glared at everyone especially Mikhail, when Mikhail saw Feilog his weapon fell from his hands and he raw to Feilong, he hugged him and started to kiss him.

Behind them Asami stood and hopped that Akihito, his kitty will get out of the car with his big baby belly and will come to him for a hug and kiss too, but Akihito wasn't in any of the black cars.

"Stop this fucking nonsense you moron, do you know how long you were away?! 'Oh I will return soon, don't worry' yeah right fuck you Mikhail." Feilong said finally braking away from Mikhail's clutches.

"B-but… my love." Mikhail said with a teary voice, but Feilong still ignored him and turned away.

"Asami what the hell are you doing?! Get in the damn car and go to Akihito, he is waiting for you, you don't want to be with him when your daughters will be born?" Feilong glared at Asami.

Asami didn't need to be repeated he quickly jumped in to the car with Feilong and Mikhail, while Mikhail was holding Feilong on top of his laps and kissing the back of his neck and murmured how he wont ever again leave his love for so long, he can't survive without Feilong.

"Akihito is in the hospital?" Asami asked.

"Yeas."

"How long?"

"About 1 hour and half, he kept refusing to go with doctors and prepare for giving birth because he kept yelling that you have to be there, so I went to fetch you." Feilong said and jabbed Mikhail in the ribs, who groaned in response.

"Blood, the blood on the kitchen floor… whose blood is that?" Asami asked with a lump in his throat, he prayed that it wasn't his kittens.

"That blood is mine." Feilong said with ease and shoved his right hand which was bandaged, everyone were in such a huge turmoil and stress that no one have noticed that Feilong is hurt.

"What?! My baby you are hurt?! I will shoot all those useless bodyguards for letting you get hurt, your beautiful skin cant be marked or left lith scars… my heart will break if there will be left a scar!" Mikhail said while holding Feilong's hand tenderly and tears in his eyes, he kept kissing Feilong's hand and gave it a tender kisses and squeezed Feilong more in to his body and hugged him.

"I-It's not a big deal, its just a scratch, I was making some sandwiches when I heard Akihito's scream, that scared me and I cutted myself a little bit… its nothing big." Feilong said and blushed, but still he leaned more in to Mikhail's embrace.

"Akihito… he will be alright, right?" Asami asked, his nerves are almost on breaking point.

"He will be alright don't worry." Feilong assured him.

"More importantly why no one have reported this to us? Why no one met us in the manor when we returned?" Asami asked.

"Becouse you fucking morrons haven't called us or gave us any news for past 3 days… we didn't know if you are dead or what, then those fucking assholes started to attack us." Feilong snorted and turned away.

"What are you talking about, we left you messages and talked with you all on the phone, and who are you talking about?" Asami said.

"True, we did talk on the phone like 1-2 minutes every day, no answered messages and calls, sometimes when I called any of you or anyone called me I would only hear walking sounds or some wind sounds, that's all… how wonderful and what great communication…also it looks like that Akayashi's wanted to get rid of me and Akihito, they found the manor so we left it 3 days ago, that's why it was empty." Feilong said and turned away.

That's true the chasing of the enemy's in the woods wasn't that quick as they expected so they really couldn't talk with their lovers and have upsetted them greatly, they felt bad for that, but they also have done that to protect them, for their safety.

"Akayashi's… well deal with them tonight." Asami took out his phone and ordered 200 men who were still the manor ro destroy Akayashi's, burn everything that reminded of them, make sure that they have killed every single one and bring him head of their leader Akayashi Satou and his son Akayashi Todou, they were fool for even thinking about harming his kitty.

Soon they came in front of a huge hospital which one of course Asami owned, Asami quickly opened the car doors and ran off to his lover, Feilong wanted to fallow him but Mikhail stopped him.

"Fei…. You know that all this was for you and Tao… I have done everything for you." Mikhail said while he pressed his forehead on to Feilongs back.

"I know…."

"Then why are you acting like this? My love please, answer me…"

" I was scared…"

"Scared? Of who? What made you scared my love?"

"Those 3 days when I wasn't able to reach you… I kept calling and calling you but I haven't heard your voice… I started to think that maybe, they got you, maybe you are hurt somewhere far away from me… what if you have died and me with our baby Tao are left completely alone, I was scared that by letting you to go to that mission I have wrote sentence for myself to never see you again because I have killed you like that, I was scared that… that I wont ever see you again…" Feilong said when finally he broke in to tears, he cried and sobbed in to Mikhail's chest, who just hugged him tightly and kept kissing him, saying soothing words.

"Feilong, you wont be getting rid of me so easily, I wont ever leave your side again, there is no world for me without you, I wont ever leave you, if I will have to I will climb from the debth of hell and will return to your side." Mikhail said with a smile and kissed Feilong passionately. After long make out session when they both were hot and bothered they have finally remembered why they were in front of hospital and they have to hurry, because they also want to be by Akihito's side when they goddaughter will be born.

Asami ran in to hospital where some of his men met him and leaded him to the room where Akihito was. He opened room door's and saw his angel laying in bed, his face was covered in sweat and he breathed heavily, by his side twins stood and held his hand while Asami's parents stood near him.

"Akihito…" Asami rushed towards his angel and kissed him.

"You are late…" Akihito said while breathing heavily.

"I know… I am so sorry please forgive me…" Aasmi pleaded. At first Akihito stared at him with hard expression on his face but then in broke in to smile.

"Of course I forgive you." Akihito squeezed Asami's hand.

Then doctor came and announced that they cant delay anymore and Akihito was taken away for the operation and Asami fallowed him, he promised Akihito that he will hold his hand trough entire operation and wont leave his side. Halfway operation Feilong and Mikhail shoved up and with others waited behind the closed doors, soon Kirishima and Suoh came too, all with anticipation waited to meet Akira and Reina Asami. After long wait Asami came out from the room and held two little bundle of joy in his arms.

Asami Akira looked just like her mother, she had light blonde hair and hazel eyes, while Asami Reina had black hair and golden eyes. Asami with tears in his eyes introduced his baby girls, everyone were smiling especially twins and Kirishima, twins were so happy to see their baby sisters while Kirishima cried tears of joy because truly he felt so emotional and acted like Akihito's mother yet again.

When baby Tao felt that all eyes weren't at him he started to cry, of course his mother southed him after taking him from his uncle Yoh hands who took care of him all that time when he was away to fetch Asami.

After a while Asami gave baby's to nurses and returned to his lover side, in the morning Akihito woke up and found his baby belly gone and freaked out but then he saw Asami and twins by his side holding his hands he felt safe and remembered what happened yesterday.

When Asami saw him looking at him he smiled and received Akihito's perfect smile back.

"Ryu, how is our baby girls?" Akihito asked weakly.

"They are safe and healthy, don't worry you will see them soon." Asami smiled at his lover.

"Are they beautiful?"

"The most beautiful baby girl's that I have ever seen in my entire life." Asami smiled and kissed Akihito's hand.

"I am so happy." Akihito started to cry. Asami smiled and hugged Akihito.

"Mommy don't cry!" twins said together.

"Eri, Saito, oh my baby's don't worry I am alright." Akihito said while crying. Asami just laughed and told Kirishima to get kids for a walk and buy them something to eat till he will calm Akihito down, before leaving Kirishima hugged Akihito and gave him a warm smile.

Asami tried to calm Akihito down and kissed him while saying soothing words.

"Baby what's wrong?" Asami asked.

"I just really wish that my parents were here… my real ones…"

"what do you mean?"

"Onee-san, mother of Eri and Saito is not my real sister, she is my adoptive sister, my parents died when I was 8 years old… one-sans parents were uprising politicians they thought that maybe if they would adopt a child from orphanage they would gain more favors… in light they would treat me like their real sun, they acted as if they loved me… but when all the cameras were away they treated me like a garbage… like a slave they thought as me as nothing more than an useless brat… after a while they started to beat me… I slept in basement on an old mattress… in winter once it was so cold that I really thought that I will die… nee-san was almost all the time away so she didn't know how they acted towards me…"

"They… who are they? Where do they live?" Asami asked inraged.

"That's okay Ryu… I am alright now… maybe if I didn't went trough all that I wouldn't have been able to meet you." Akihito smiled.

"But still… they had no right to treat you like that and they must pay for that." Asami said in a cold voice.

"They had… after finding about how they treated me nee-san took me away to live with her, she cutted all her ties with her parents and told this story to the police where they arrested and lost not only their name but money… it turned out that nee-san was also adopted by them, they weren't her real family and they treated her almost the same way like me, I kept on remembering those old days with my real parents and used to cry myself to sleep most nights, because… it was just so hard… after Kanna one-san took me away I felt at peace, I lived with her till I turned 15 and then I left to live on my own and then I haven't seen nor talked with her before… but then after 6 years when I saw her again, I saw that after entering show business she changed so much… it pained me to think like that but she became almost like our stepparents, money and power hungry… just in the end of her life… she returned to the old one Kanna one-san that I love so much and when she asked me to take care of Erika and Saito, I couldn't say one… she only asked me one thing… to give them a happy life a life with loving parents who would give anything away from them. Me a person who only felt a life with loving parents for 8 years… that was quite a hard task for me, I- I miss my parents so so much… I am scared that I wont be able to give our children a life that they deserve, a life that I never had… how can I give it to them when I don't know anything about it, how should I act, how should I rise our girls… I don't know anything." At the end Akihito burstted in to more tears and Asami hugged him even more tighter.

"Everything will be alright, you aren't alone, I will always be by your side, we will always stay together, and look how well you have rised Erika and Saito, we also have a lot of friends who are willing to help us in any way… you aren't alone my love, we are in this together." When Asami saw Akihito looking up to him with tears stained face and shy smile on his lips he smiled also and kissed him, yeah Akihito is not alone and Asami's love is the love that he wants.

After few days of returning back to shape Akihito and Asami got ready to leave the hospital with twins and their baby girls, and all their friends, when they left hospital they were met with dozen of paparazzis and photographers who were fighting to take photo of them Asami smiled at Akihito and kissed him on the lips, after that the crowd went wild and Akihito blushed.

"I want the perfect life with you and for that people must know that I am forever yours and you are forever mine, because your love is the one that I want, only this one love." Asami smiled when he saw tears in Akihito's eyes and they have kissed once again with bright smiles on their faces.

 ** _Hello guys sorry for long wait, don't worry this story isn't over we haven't seen the pretty weddings of Aki and Ryu and their children lives, well if they will be their only children, for now I will stop with Ryuichi and Akihito and now the era of our little tsundere Fei and his loyal husband Mikhail starts! Now I will mainly write about Feilong and Mikhail, how they met, how they have turned out as a couple how they got married and so on and after that I think I will little by little enter the Asami children lives and Asami's with Aki's adventures of the future! This story wont end up so quickly oh hell no I wont allow it xD_**


	28. Authors note

To to toto to to tototo tooooooo! Fei and Mikhail era begins!


	29. Fei x Mikha 1

Feilong sat in his room and looked through the window, the weather was nice, it was warm summer day, soon there will come evening and he will be forced to attend some kind of important celebration. He hates them, when he was 23 years old and was seriously hurt he was forced to stay in the hospital for a while and doctors made a lot of tests on him to make sure that he was ok, the doctors found out that he is a bearer and since that day every man gave him disgusting and lecherous looks, some even tries to grope him. That's why he hates gatherings and parties, every time some old man or their sons, will go after him and will bother him to no end.

But the biggest thing that he hates is how his brother and father and of course entire baishee organization started to treat him, his father ordered him to stop to work as an assassin, since he cant allow his ,,daughter" to get hurt or be in danger, his father started to be over protective of him and his older brother, his older brother always had strange thoughts about him and would try to touch him in a way that brothers shouldn't be touching each other, but ever since they found out that he is a bearer his older brother got worse, that's why he would never stay in the same room as his brother alone. His father knew about his oldest son obsession over his little brother that's why he would tell bodyguards to keep him away from Feilong and if he would ever go oversees for business he would take Feilong together that his older brother could stay in the headquarters and look after organization.

Feilong is now 25, he will soon be 26 years old man, but he feels like an overly protected princess, he heard from his father that every day his office gets over 60 omiai letters requesting a meeting with Feilong, his father burned them all of course but… he feels like a trapped bird, his appearance makes everything worse, his long black hair which reaches his waist and his feminine and delicate face, he was beautiful, more beautiful than many woman, that's why he always got a lot attention from men, but now, he gets wayyyyy more attention from them and his father is getting more and more protective of him.

Today he had a strange feeling, that in this party something will happen, something that wont make him happy, of course the party itself ruins his mood, but he has a strange feeling that something will happen in the party that will change his life.

He got dressed in his cheongsam, even though females usually wear those, but Liu Feilong with his beauty can rock everything, he wore a dark red cheongsam decorated with flowers, black pants and leather shoes, his cheongsam had long sleeves which made him feel more comfortable and less feminine, usually he would meet many woman wearing cheongsam dresses and people would always compare him to them, which made him uncomfortable and quite angry, he would like to wear a black suit, but his father never allowed him, ever since the day they found out that Feilong is a bearer he sais that suits are only for men, and he looks amazing in anything so he shouldn't whine and just wear cheongsam. Of course those words made him feel hurt, but it looks like that his father didn't saw that as an insult towards Feilong and never bothered to apologize or stop saying that.

Evening came sooner than Feilong wished that, he stood in the far end of the party near wall and ignored a group of men in front of him who annoyed him to death, if it was his free will he would have shot them all long ago, but they are important business partners of his father, he is smarter than that and wont make a scena in the middle of a party and wont embarrass his father. He was already making up a plan how he will destroy some of them and shooting them in the head was wayyyyyy too pleasant fantasy so he smiled a little bit, one man who was telling a story at that time and saw his smile thought that, that smile was for him and poor fool felt happy and even more daring, he even tried to get a hold of Feilong's waist but was turned down coldly before he could argue even more he was shut up by a commotion.

When Feilong looked past people he saw his childhood friend, Mikhail Arbatov, but his Mikha was gone, only Arbatov was left, his childhood friend that he loved so much was gone and replaced by a leader of Russia mafia, and in Feilongs eyes, a man whore. He sleeps with any woman that catches his interest, he has a dozen of lovers all over the world, since he likes to travel and he travels a lot its no wonder that in almost every country where he stays he has a lover or a few ones, and that makes Feilong disgusted of him, what made matters worse was when few years ago Arbatov said that he cant stay with Feilong anymore and must leave,which ended with them getting in a fight, Feilong couldn't understand why… the next morning when Feilong woke up Mikhail was gone, that broke his heart and made him feel betrayed, ever since that day they never talked again, Arbatov would call him and leave messages every day, but Feilong never called or texted him back, its amazing how after so many years he still tried to apologize and explain himself to him and every time he would change his phone number Arbatov would always find out his new phone number.

The thing that made him feel so hurt was that, he thought of Mikhail as the only person who cared for him truthfully, he thought that he knew him the best and cared for him, he loved Arbatov truthfully and one day hopped to tell him his feelings, because ever since it was known that he was a bearer, the only one who talked and spend with him him the same way was Mikhail, but when Mikhail left him without any explanation or word and wouldn't say the reason why, that broke his heart and trust.

Feilong froze when he saw Mikhail walking towards him with a smile on his face, soon they were few feats away from each other, while Mikhail looked him up and down with a gorgeous smile on his face and a really happy and relaxed face expression, Feilong glared at him with a dark look on his face.

"As always, Fei, you are breathtaking, you look amazing today, I am so glad to finally see you after such a long time." Mikhail said and took a hold of Feilongs right hand and kissed it.

"I wouldn't say the same thing." Feilong said with a stone cold face expression, even though his heart skipped a beat after seeing that smile and his fingers started to shake, Mikhail probably felt it and squeezed his hand even more.

Mikhail just simply smiled and left him, Feilong wondered why? They haven't seen each other for such a long time and he just simply left, did he forgot him?

Soon they heard Feilongs father voice from the stage asking everyone to come closer to the stage. When everyone gathered near the stage Feilong's father started to speak.

"Everyone thank you for coming, today I have a really important thing to announce. As you all know Chinese and Russian mafia were always fighting and had many bloody wars with each other, now they will all stop, we will all be living and fighting as one, since from now on, Chinese and Russian mafia will be one, this agreement will be sealed by a marriage of my son bearer Liu Feilong and newest leader of Russian mafia Mikhail Arbatov, this will stop all bloody fights between two countrys and will make us more powerful." After Feilongs father was done everyone cheered and clapped like crazy, now that he looked around he saw many not familiar faces they didn't looked like Chinese so he understood that they all must be a part of Russian mafia.

But this… this marriage of his and Mikhail… he heard about it for the first time, he felt as if he is about to pass out or lose his mind, he started to feel fussy and hot, it was hard to breathe so he quickly moved away from the crowd and went near the tables to find himself a drink, that he could get the hell out of there after that, before he passed out.

Ohhhhh but he was too late, when he was about to break through the crowd he was surrounded by many people who started to congratulate him, wish him happiness and thank him for agreeing with the marriage since now all blood sheds will be over.

He tried to tell to tell them off but they wouldn't listen, by seconds he started to feel worse and worse, soon his world became dark and he fell backwards he thought that he will collide the hard floor but before he completely passed out he felt a strong arms holding him and a really familiar voice calling his name.

 _ **Hello guys, sorry for long wait, school is hell… that's why I will be able to upload only at weekends unless miracle will happen and I will have spare time to write.**_

 _ **Hope u like this ch and pls comment ^^**_


	30. Hellooooooooo

_**Hellooooo guys, ik that u prob hopped for new ch, but its not it... sorry... I wanted to tell you that I will be deleting Fei and Mikha first ch. I will be making it as separate story, since I want more ppl to read it, cuz I have planned a lot for this couple and to write about them a lot, I will be uploading the story tmr, I am now working on the 2 ch atm, it will be a long one, around 4000 words if not more :D so that's why I am writing it for a while now, I want it to be perrrrrfectttttttt, the story will be called ,,I told you, that you'll be mine" ^^ pls wait till tmr and I will hope that you will like it. As for The Love That I want, I will continue to write it, but I am taking a break on that one atm, it's time for Fei and Mikha to shine and I am more focusing on my study's now and my second story My Dear Bastard King, since I am a senior now, I can't slack off… how sad….. soooooooo pls don't be mad and wait one more day pls.**_

 _ **So I will see u tmr guys with 2 ch and a whole ff only for Mikha and Fei ^^**_


End file.
